


Getting What I want

by Girlinthebubble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlinthebubble/pseuds/Girlinthebubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy has fallen for Harry - and a Malfoy always gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Walking back along the school grounds, the golden trio of Gryffindor laughed and joked together. It had been a warm day for September but it was now turning colder. Harry hid a chuckle as Ron grumbled about Fang's need to drool all over him every time they headed down to the gamekeepers home. Upon reaching the castle they followed the groups of students as they piled back in.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Potter, a weasel and a mud blood. Sneaking about trying to be a hero again?" Malfoy smirked as Ron's ears turned red and he gritted his teeth. Hermione sighed and grabbed Ron's arm while Harry glared at the blonde teen.

"What we do is none of your business ferret," They stood just outside the entrance hall on the steps. The wind was picking up while rain threatened to fall, "Move Malfoy, don't want your hair getting ruined do you by the rain."

Malfoy glared back as a reply before turning and walking up the steps, his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, following. Hermione released Ron, her eyes continuing to watch Malfoy "Have you guys noticed how Malfoy always seems to appear lately, almost like he's following us?"

"I don't know and I don't care to be honest, come on its cold out here and I'm hungry." Ron wrapped his arms around his body as his teeth chattered. Harry nodded in agreement and continued up the steps leading into the grand entrance. Inside the trio made their way into the Great hall, Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table where Malfoy glared at him. Arching an eyebrow Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at the boy.

'God how I hate Potter and his friends.' Malfoy watched as the trio entered, frowning he saw Potter glance his way before turning back to his friends. His heart did a little summersault, 'who am I kidding I can't hate those eyes, I can't hate Potter.'

Groaning Malfoy dropped his head in his hands while his friends looked at him concerned.

"Draco dear, are you feeling ok?" Pansy hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, while glancing at Blaise who shrugged; they both looked in the direction of the blond before he'd hid his face. Both pair of eyes stopped at the raven teen seated at the table of red.

Turning back to each other they shook their heads slightly. Blaise leant closer to Draco's ears preventing any other Slytherin from overhearing.

"Don't tell me you're pining over Potter again?"

Draco slumped his body down, his arms now covering his head. Moaning Draco's words were just heard, "Ok I won't tell you."

'I hate myself, I like Potter, I love Potter, I need Potter, I want Potter.'

"Look at Potter and his stupid friends, I honestly don't see the appeal of a Gryffindork myself," At Pansy's words Draco lifted his head, using the excuse to watch his obsession. At that moment Harry was laughing at Ron who had gotten chocolate cake squashed in his face by Hermione. Smiling Draco loved the way the raven-haired teen laughed.

"But if you want him as much as you say, then why not just go get him?" Draco reluctantly moved his eyes from the still smiling Harry to his best friend who looked curiously at him.

"Don't you think I've thought of that?" Draco turned back to look at Harry, "He hates me, nothing I do will make him want me back, he'll think it's a trap, a prank or that I lost a bet."

Pansy turned to look at the raven-haired teen, "What if we call a truce, with the whole trio"

"We?" Blaise frowned.

"Yes. You, me and Draco. We all call a truce, be friendly with them for a while, and get their trust. Then we get information from Granger and Weasley...don't give me them looks, we need to start getting used to calling them that. Harry won't want a boyfriend that his best friends don't get along with."

Biting his lip Harry tired not laugh as Hermione removed the plate from Ron's face, the cake it once held was now all over him.

"That'll teach you for calling me fat," Hermione returned to her seat, a smile threatening to surface as her frown faded. Unable to hold it in any more Harry burst out laughing giving the okay for Neville and Ginny to also laugh.

Wiping the cake off his face Ron frowned at his so-called best mate. Seeing the look he was receiving Harry tried to calm himself,

"S…sorry Ron, it…it just that," laughing again Harry clutched his sides with one arm while he used the other to point at Ron's face as a piece dropped onto his lap. His ears growing red Ron cleaned himself with a swish of his wand before looking at Hermione, "Look Hermione I didn't say you were fat I just said chocolate cake can make you fat and you should watch your figure,"

All food was suddenly moved out of reach from the brunette as her anger reappeared on her face, Hermione glared at Ron before blanking him and talking to Ginny.

Finally getting control of himself Harry tried to look sympathetic at his best friend, "so…" Looking round Harry dared to ask, "Is the cake nice?"

"Harry!" Ron smiled as he changed the conversation to Quiddich, after a few minutes Harry could feel someone watching him. Frowning he glanced round the room before his eyes came in contact with grey ones that were staring right at him. Glaring back Harry was unnerved when Draco smiled and winked before standing and heading out the Hall, his usual group in toe. What was that about?

Malfoy stood outside the potions class, his face expressionless, eyes searching the group of students dressed in red. 

"Where is he?" Draco folded his arms, "This isn't going to work if he disappears and doesn't turn up for class!"

"Don't worry Draco he's always late to potions, he hates this class remember," Pansy stroked Draco's arm in reassurance.

"Wouldn't think Snape is Gryffindor's favourite teacher," Blaise leant against the wall, casually glancing up the corridor.

"Yeah well, Snape will be here soon and then I'll have to wait till the end of class. That's if he doesn't do a runner like he normally does at the end of lessons..."

His sentence trailed off as Draco became distracted by a mop of messy raven hair rounding the corner.

"Show time," Draco licked his lips excitement pulsing through his veins.


	2. Truce

Glancing at his friends Draco took a deep breath, he swiftly walked over to the trio. They immediately turned to face him, Ron and Hermione stepping forward slightly in front of Harry protectively.

Smiling Draco spoke, his eyes transfixed on Harry's "Nearly late for potions again Potter not a good way to get house points is it?" Malfoy tried to keep the sneer out of his voice but somehow it showed up all the same.

"Get stuffed Malfoy," Ron glared at him, "Unlike you we don't care very much for being Snape's pet."

Turning to the red head Draco raised an eyebrow, swallowing an insult thinking 'don't insult them, to get Potter got to be friends with them' Smiling Draco diverted his eyes back to the raven-haired teen,

"But you care for house points. Am I wrong?" Draco watched as Harry's face twisted into a frown.

"What's your game Malfoy?"

"I believe you wouldn't wish to know,"

Confusion soon replaced Harry's face making Malfoy's smile widen, he could see Harry's mind going crazy behind his eyes, struggling to understand.

"What is it you want Malfoy?" Hermione placed a hand on her hip eyeing all the Slytherin' who smiled sweetly back.

"Very well Granger," Again Draco forced his eyes away and turned to the Brunette before him, "as much as it has been fun teasing and fighting you three for all these years, it is growing tiresome and I am here to ask for a truce."

"And the truce is from all three of us," Pansy smirked at them.

"Get in here now!" Snape appeared at the door, a thunderous look on his face his mood apparent for the class to see.

Draco turned back to the trio, suddenly feeling uneasy as emerald orbs burnt into him. Ron and Hermione quickly pushed passed the Slytherin's. Harry slowly headed towards the door, his eyes narrowing as he passed the blonde. Draco sighed as he too entered the room, he watched as the Gryfindors' took their seats at the back of the dungeon before taking his place at the front, Pansy and Blaise seated either side.

"Well that went better than expected," Pansy gleamed at Draco.

"How did you come to that conclusion? Didn't you see the look he gave me?"

"Yes I did, but did you see the look Granger had? Look at it this way Drake, they're Gryffindor. They'll be too curious to turn this down; I bet Granger will convince Potter. And by the looks you're receiving she's already managed it."

Looking to the back of the room Malfoy was surprised to see the trio looking at him, Granger was smiling while the others wore a curious look.

Harry took the empty seat beside Ron, all three of them watching as Draco took his seat also. 

"Can you believe him? Wanting a truce after all these years? How dense does he think we are?" Ron laughed as he pulled off his bag.

"I don't know, he looked like he meant it, maybe he does want a truce." Hermione turned to the two boys, not surprised to see Ron with his mouth open. "What?"

"You believe him? You think he actually wants a truce? No games?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because."

"That isn't an answer," 

"Well what about you Harry?" Harry smiled weakly as his best friends stared intently at him willing him to take their side.

"This is Malfoy we're talking about. He did say he's grown tired of us fighting so he may want it to stop or..."

"He could be tricking you into trusting him and selling you off to He who must not be named."

"Voldemort,"

"Harry please,"

"Sorry" Harry watched as Ron paled.

"Well I think we should just go along with it but be extra careful. You never know, Malfoy may be a very good friend." Hermione stated.

"No way am I being all buddy with a Malfoy," Ron turned to Harry waiting for his decision. Harry turned to look at the boy they spoke of, the words of his friends played in his mind as he thought over his relationship with Malfoy, the years of childish bickering. 

"Fine let's do it, but if he does anything weird or anything to show he's tricking us I'll jinx him got it?"

Hermione nodded a smile spreading onto her face while Ron sighed in defeat muttering his reluctant agreement to Harry's words. 

Snape slammed the door after the last student had seated. Storming over to his desk he turned to the class before him. A sea of green that faded into red. 

"Gryffindor team up with a Slytherin now!" Snape eyes flashed as though daring a single student to moan or ignore him.

Sensing the danger the students quickly stood and rushed to pair up. Draco rose from his seat and shared a smile with his friends before turning to the back of the room. Harry had stayed seated watching the room as students tried to find a partner.

"Fancy pairing Potter?"

Harry's eyes snapped to Draco, slowly a frown began to form on his face. A short pause followed before Harry lazily returned to watching the class, "If we must."

Sitting down next to Harry, Draco scanned the classroom for his fellow house mates, his smile widened at their partners.

Blaise had paired with Hermione and Pansy with Ron. Both were using all their Slytherin charm to try and coax their partners into a conversation. Out the corner of his eye Draco was aware of Harry slouching back in his chair and folding his arms in annoyance. Maybe getting close to Harry wasn't going to be such an easy task.

"Right now that you have successfully completed that simple task you may begin the potion. Today you will be brewing a truth serum; it will take a month to successfully make so I suggest you make friends with your new partner." Snape paused allowing the inevitable groans of his students to fill the room "Hopefully some of you will learn something from your partners. Now begin."

With a flick of his wand the instructions appeared on the board, as he headed off to unlock the supplies cupboard. Draco heard Harry gasp once they did.

"199 steps! That's…it's…he's crazy!" He couldn't help but laugh at Harry's muttering.

"Shall we begin Partner?" Harry's eyes turned to Draco sending a shiver down his back, how he loved those eyes! Draco quickly turned away and took note of the steps and ingredients. Upon finishing the ingredients list Harry snatched it up.

"I'll get the ingredients, get the equipment ready,"

"Oh..." Harry suddenly walked off making Draco's heart drop, watching Harry he noted that both Granger and Weasley had also chosen to get the ingredients.

"She's freaking me out!" Hermione smiled at Ron shaking her head, "No Hermione, you don't get it! She's all 'Hi Ron how are you?' and 'So what Quiddich team do you support' it is not natural!"

"Oh Ron do stop being mellow- dramatic. Blaise seems to be a very polite and charming fellow"

"Charming? Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?"

"Ron!"

"What he's a Slytherin their not charming their evil and sly."

"Shut up here comes Harry,"

Turning they smiled as Harry stopped next to them, looking down at the piece of parchment he'd brought he began reaching into the store cupboard.

"So…how's it going with Malfoy?"

Harry picked up a bottle, reading the label "It's going alright. I've not hexed him yet, trying to keep it to talking when needing to really."

"Harry do you know what a truce is?"

"Hermione, Harry maybe dense but he's not that dense."

"Oh thanks for the compliment Ron," Harry grinned, glancing up the cupboard Harry turned to Hermione, "Just because we said we'll have a truce doesn't mean I have to make him my best friend Hermione. Sides I haven't exactly told him that we've agreed to it yet."

Picking up his required ingredients Harry turned to go back to his table but was stopped by Hermione, "Tell him we want the truce also Harry Potter. Do you hear me?"

Harry looked at Ron, who returned with a worried look. Draco watched as the trio talked, Harry was obviously saying something to upset Granger from her dangerous look. Seeing Harry return Draco quickly turned back to the parchment and looked up only when Harry seated.

"Hey got everything?"

"I got what we need for today's lesson, yes." Harry read the first instruction off the board, stating that the conversation had ended. Sighing Draco picked up some caterpillars and began chopping them finely while Harry measured out the right amount of unicorn blood. After 20 minutes of silence Draco glanced over at where Blaise was working with Granger, he was shocked to see them laughing and joking. Glancing over at Weasley and Pansy he was even more shocked to see them actually talking.

Returning to his last caterpillar his frowned, why couldn't he get along with Harry as well? Maybe there was too much history. Slamming down his knife a little too hard, Draco began to read the next step fully aware Harry was watching him.

"No way! You're joking? Please say you're joking." Hermione shook her head as Blaise continued with his story.

"Sorry granger but he did. My brother ate a whole bucket of worms and slugs."

Adding the copped caterpillars to the potion Blaise glanced over at Draco as he slammed down his knife. Smiling it was typical Draco, he watched Harry look uneasily between Draco and the blade, slowly moving to the edge of his seat. 

"So Granger? What's a Gryffindor's favoured flower?" Putting on his best smile Blaise waited, confident in his charm. Hermione gently positioned their knife onto the table and turned to fully face the Slytherin beside her. 

"And why would you want to know that?" Her eyes searched Blaise's face, wondering if he would give up their little game.

"Well I have always wondered about you Gryffindor's, you're a different breed to us Slytherin's you see. Mysterious creatures."

"I see" Smiling Hermione returned to her chopping. "You can tell your blonde friend that he loves white roses,"

Blaise's mouth dropped open, her words catching him completely off guard. She knew? 

"Blonde? What makes you say that? We were talking about me," Blaise was unable to hide the panic in his voice as he frowned at the bushy haired girl before him. 

"Please. I'm the smartest witch in our year did you really think I didn't notice? Always popping up, the obsessive rivalry and now a sudden truce?"

'Shit.'

"So Ron, what's your three's favourite chocolate?" Smiling sweetly Pansy battered her eyelashes at the red-head.

"Mines chocolate frog, Herm's not a chocolate lover she's more a cake and Harry…"

"Yeah…" 'God he is so stupid!' Pansy flicked her hair, moving closer.

"Harry he loves this muggle chocolate called…Galaxy I think"

"Really, I love chocolate frogs too." Pansy returned to the bottle in front of her, quickly writing down the word 'Galaxy' on a spare piece of parchment, looking over at Draco she wasn't surprised he and Potter weren't talking. Looking to her other friend, Pansy frowned at the look Blaise was sending her.

Draco looked down at his watch, there wasn't long till class was going to end.

"Hey, Potter," Harry froze, "What do you say to the truce then?"

"We'll agree to your truce but..."

'A but why is there always a but?' Harry turned to face Draco fully; causing a tingling sensation down the latter's body.

"But if this is a trick or anything like that I swear I will blast you to oblivion. Got it?"

"Not the best way to greet a new friend but sure," Holding out his hand Malfoy smiled at the raven-haired teen.

Taking it Harry eyed Draco before his lips formed a small smile.

'Have I died and gone to heaven he's touching me. Harry Potter is touching me!'

"Pack away!"

Breaking apart the two teens obeyed the order.

"He touched me!" Malfoy knew he must sound like a school girl with a stupid crush but he could still feel Potter touching him.

"Draco he has touched you loads of times."

"Yeah I know but this time it's different! I mean it wasn't in aim to hurt me!"

Rolling their eyes at each other Pansy and Blaise loaded their golden plates with lasagne. 

"Anyway I found out Potter's favoured chocolate, you could buy it tonight sent it to him tomorrow."

"Great!" Draco could hardly contain his excitement under his Malfoy mask.

"Did you get the flower Blaise?" Pansy looked up from her plate in question. Suddenly Blaise dropped his plate making an enormous crash sound which echoed in the giant hall. A few people turned making Blaise go red and glance at the Gryffindor table where Granger was smiling from.

"Blaise what was that for?"

"You guys I need to tell you something."

"What that you have butter fingers?"

Shaking his head Blaise sent a glare at the rest of the students staring before whispering in Malfoy's ear.

Pansy frowned as Malfoy paled and his breathing became heavy. His eyes widening horror.

"What is it?" Pansy glared at Blaise, who had also turned to look at the Gryffindor table.

"Granger knowns"


	3. Joining Up

Draco continued to chew on his bottom lip through-out lunch, glancing nervously over at Granger at the Gryffindor table.

"Draco are you going to eat anything? Or are you going to keep looking over at Granger?" Pansy placed her knife and fork together neatly together before patting the corners of her mouth with her green napkin.

"You don't think she'll tell him do you?" Not taking his eyes off Hermione, Draco gripped Blaise's arm.

"I wouldn't have thought so...Pansy?"Blaise tried to pull Draco off him as he spoke.

"This is Hermione Granger we're talking about here. I'd say it really depends on her opinion of what you're trying to do to her best friend." Eyeing her two best friends pale faces staring out at the table of red and gold she sighed, dropping her napkin onto her plate she stood.

"I'll go and talk to her if you two are so worried,"

"Are you crazy? You can't just go up to her and talk to her, she's a Gryffindor it'll look suspicious." Blaise nodded showing his agreement to Draco's words.

"Hogwash, I'll be just a few minutes,"

Unable to stop her, the boys watched helplessly as their best friend walked gracefully over to the table of lions.

"So did you tell him?" Hermione stared at Harry not touching her loaded plate. Harry hesitated in his motion to put food in his mouth.

"Yeah I did," Again he tried to eat his food.

"And?" Again he paused looking at his best friend.

"And that's it,"

"Oh, didn't he ask you any funny questions?" Final Hermione reached for her fork still waiting for a reply. Frowning Harry shook his head as he chewed his food.

"Pansy wid mwe!" Bits of food flew out of Ron's mouth. Looking disgusted Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Really? What like?"

Swallowing Ron continued, "She asked what chocolates we all like the most," Stuffing another mouth full in his mouth he didn't notice the knowing look in Hermione's eyes.

"I know that look Herm what is it?" Harry put down his fork and stared his friend right in the eyes making her blush and fidget uncomfortably.

"Harry don't do that you know how uncomfortable I get,"

"Hermione," Harry's voice contained high seriousness.

"Harry it's…" Suddenly I loud crash came from the Slytherin table making them turn. Blaise sat, his food all over the table, growing red. He glared at some people but when he noticed Hermione he turned back to his two friends. Hermione couldn't help smile when Blaise quickly began to whisper something to Malfoy, his face growing paler. Hermione returned to Harry who had an eyebrow raised but still had his serious look on.

"Well?"

"Huh?" Growing uneasy again Hermione chanced a look at Ron who was too engrossed in his food to notice anything.

"What was with that look earlier?" Harry folded his arms waiting. A few minutes past with awkward silence. Hermione looked back up but noticed Harry looking behind her. Turning she saw Pansy walking to them.

"Granger, can I have a word? Please?" Nodding Hermione jumped up glad of the excuse to leave Harry who frowned at her back. They walked out to the lake; the sun was shining down as a cool breeze passed. Pansy paused and turned to face Hermione, she stared intently at the girl before her. 

"Do you know?"

Sighing Hermione nodded, 'I should have known it was about this,'

"Do you plan on telling anyone?"

"And by anyone you mean Harry?" Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Of course Potter!... Well?" Pansy tried to keep her face straight but her eyes stayed pleading.

"No I won't tell him," Smiling Pansy nodded and headed for the castle, "Wait!"

Turning back round Pansy frowned, "What?"

"Do you want help?"

Draco had watched Granger and Pansy leave, his heart was still racing. Harry had sent him a questioning look before turning and talking to the red-head weasel.

Blaise too was nervous, 'what if I've blown everything? What if she tells Potter?' Biting his all ready short nails Blaise stared at the great halls doors. Minutes past and students began to leave. Draco glanced at the Gryffindor table, Harry and Weasel continued to stay seated, obviously waiting for their friend.

"Come on Harry she'll go back to the common room not come back in here," Ron stood looking down at Harry who hesitated glancing over at Draco.

"Just a minute."

"Where you going?"

Draco's heart raced faster and his palms grew sweaty, Harry Potter was walking to his table. Breathing deeply Draco waited for the raven-head to reach them. When he did he folded his arms.

"What did Parkinson want with Hermione?" Harry eyed the two Slytherins wearily.

"We don't know," Blaise stood up towering a head taller than Harry.

"Well you're her friend," Harry glared at Blaise.

"And so is Granger, according to the truce. Remember?" Harry looked down Draco who had found his voice and stood also, he too stood a head taller than Harry. The raven-haired teen was clearly unnerved by being the smallest of the three.

"I was just wondering..."

"What's wrong?" Ron stood next to Harry, he was of similar height to the two Slytherins, and folding his arms also he glared at the boys before him.

"Nothing Weasley, we are all friends remember? Why don't we go and look for them?" Draco held his breath as Harry and Ron silently argued about the situation.

"Fine," Harry looked between Blaise and Draco, he still didn't trust them. Leading the way Harry turned and headed for the grand hall, Ron at his side and Draco and Blaise behind. Draco glanced at the students left in the hall who were watching in disbelief, smirking Draco returned his gaze in front of him. He couldn't help but allow his eyes to wander over Harry's body as they reached the entrance, without warning Harry's body stopped causing Draco to walk straight into him sending the smaller boy to ground. Draco grabbed Harry in an attempt to help him; however the extra weight of the other caused them both to fall. Both boys hissed in pain, opening his eyes Draco was surprised to see Harry underneath him, blood quickly rushed to his face.

"Do you mind moving?" Harry was also blushing as he realised their situation.

Muttering an apology Draco sent a warning look in Blaise direction, who stood beside Ron, eyebrow raised and a small amused smile on his face. Offering Harry his hand Draco apologised again as he lifted the smaller teen.

"What was you two doing on the floor?" Spinning round Draco's blush deepened at the sight of Granger and Pansy standing in the doorway.

"Malfoy here tripped over me," Harry's blush was fading as he brushed the dirt off his robes. Hermione smiled at Draco while Pansy, like Blaise, raised her eyebrow before walking up to him and whispering "She's on board,"

Draco's blush quickly vanished as he smiled at Hermione. Ron looked between the two before grabbing Hermione's arm, "Right well we're going to bed. Night."

Waving goodbye Hermione allowed herself to be taken up the grand stairs. The three Slytherins turned to the remaining Gryffindor.

"Guess you'll be going up too Potter?" Draco watched Harry nod as he walked to the staircase, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah...Night," Harry nodded as he climbed the staircase.

"Sweet dreams," Blaise called causing Harry to stop and turn with a frown. After a couple of seconds Harry continued out of sight. Pansy sighed and grabbed the two boys by the arms and dragged them off to the dungeons.


	4. White

Harry groaned as he reached over for his glasses, his hand however found something else. Frowning he placed his glasses in their rightful place before looking at the object. Gasping he picked it up; it was a single white rose. His favourite flower in the whole world. Closing his eyes he breathed its scent in, smiling he quickly climbed out of bed. Casting a spell with his wand he placed the rose in the new vase.

Still smiling Harry stroked the petals, who would sent him this? And who would know Harry's favourite flower was a white rose? Only Hermione and Ron…shaking his head Harry quickly dressed himself before dashing out the dormitory and into the common room. Sitting in the most comfortable chair in the room was Hermione, stroking Crookshanks with one hand and holding a book with the other. Spotting her Harry walked gracefully in her direction and dropped into the chai that sat opposite her. After a few minutes Hermione shut her book and stared curiously at Harry.

"Morning Harry, sleep well?"

"Yes I did thank you," Harry watched her raise an eyebrow.

"What's with your happy mood?"

"Well you see, I awoke this morning to a single white rose beside me." Harry watched as Hermione paled slightly but also a knowing smile formed, "And I was just admiring it when I thought, 'No one knows what my favourite flower is expect of course Ron and Hermione,' But then I thought 'why would they send me a flower?' so... care to explain yourself Herm'?"

Hermione fidgeted before replying, "I didn't send you it Harry and I am sure Ron wouldn't either. Have you ever thought you have a secret admirer?"

His smile fading Harry thought over Hermione's words,

"Hermione…I've never old anyone what my favourite flower is. And when I told you and Ron we where in his garden at home. No one would have over heard."

"Well maybe this person has done their research, anyway lets go down to breakfast I'm starved." Hermione quickly stood picking up Crookshanks and headed for the portrait. Frowning Harry knew Hermione was keeping something; she was never good at lying. Standing Harry was determined to find out what she was hiding.

In the great hall Harry couldn't help but smile. Shaking her head Hermione directed Harry to the Gryffindor table.

"What's up with him?" Seamus looked between the two teens.

"He received something from a secret admirer."

"Really!"

"Don't sound too surprised will you," Harry smiled.

"Sorry it's just…"

"I'm joking Seamus,"

"Right" His smile returning Seamus carried on, "So any clue who it could be from?"

"Nope," Picking up a slice of toast Harry looked round the hall, "Who would know I liked white roses anyway?"

"What they gave you roses?"

"No a single white rose," Hermione corrected him.

Seamus's mouth fell open, "That must have cost a bit,"

Shrugging Harry looked up as the post came.

Opening his eyes excitement ran through Draco, he had gone and done it. Sent a rose to Harry. 'What if he doesn't like it? No don't think like that Draco!'

Getting dressed Draco continued to worry.

"Not worried are we mate?"

Turning to face Blaise Draco shook his head before changing it into a nod.

"What if he doesn't like it Blaise?"

"Well Granger said he would,"

"Oh my God Granger! What if she forgot? What if she didn't put it in the right place?"

Holding back a laugh Blaise tried to calm down his friend.

"It's Granger Draco,"

Walking into the Great Hall Draco's eyes went automatically to the Gryffindor table which was the emptiest in the hall, with only five people sat there Draco turned away not seeing the one he wanted. Sitting at his table Draco started to pick at his food his eyes on the great hall's doors. Every time someone walked in Draco's eyes lit up but as soon as he saw who they was he sighed.

"You'll make yourself ill you know," Pansy sat down facing the two boys, biting into her toast she watched Draco return to the doors."He'll be here soon stop fretting,"

"What how do you know!" Draco's eyes were wide in surprise.

"Because fan girl I just saw them at the stairs talking,"

"Them?" it was Pansy's time to be surprised Draco missed the insult! That was not like him.

"Yes them Granger and Potter,"

"Speaking of the devils," Blaise nodded to the doors.

The two of them also looked in that direction. Pansy smiled at the look Potter held while Draco looked on dreamily.They watched Granger guide Harry to his seat before quickly doing a thumb up in their direction.

"See nothing to worry about," Pansy returned to her breakfast as Draco smirked.

"At least now I don't have to fret about step 2,"

Just then the post arrived and Draco watched as a white eagle flew between the owls dropping a white envelope in front of Harry who looked shocked. Draco couldn't help but stare as Harry undid the letter and read it. He was surprised to see red form at his cheeks but was happy to see the warm smile he wore.

"When's step 3 commencing?"

Blaise and Pansy exchanged looks, "After this hogsmede visit,"

"Great."

Keeping his eyes out for his white owl Harry blinked at the suddenly flash. Looking again he was surprised to see an amazingly beautiful white eagle fly towards him. It dropped an envelope also white which floated down into Harry's hands. Surprised he glanced at his only best friend present. She was smiling eagerly, "Open it Harry,"

Nodding he slowly undid the cover and unfolded the letter.

Dear Harry,

I pray that you enjoyed your gift this morning, and also pray you'll enjoy the gifts that follow. You are properly wondering why I have sent these things to you. It is because I want to show you how much I appreciate your beauty, how I enjoy your presence and how much I love you.

I love the way your eyes respond with your emotions but I love them most when you direct them at me happiness filled in them. But I long for more; I want them to be filled with love like the way mine are filled with love for you. I want to be able to touch your soft skin with an excuse above my wish.

I pray that one day you will love me the way I love you.

I shall wait, I shall pray and I will forever love you

Yours

Maskedfaced

Blushing Harry couldn't help but smile, re-reading the letter he couldn't believe this was happening. Folding it up he pocketed deciding that it was private.

"Well?"

Turning to Hermione he couldn't rid himself from his dreamy state, "Well what?"

"Who's it from and what it say?"

"They didn't give a name, and the as for what it said. That's private." Picking up his toast Harry headed for the doors Hermione gaping at his back.

Turning from her friend she sent a look over at the Slytherin table where Draco was smiling from watching Harry go. Looking over at Pansy they both nodded before rising from their seats and walking out.

'Who are you?' Harry sat by the lake the letter still in his hand. He had read and re-read over it. Hoping that this 'Maskedfaced' would give a clue to who he was but the only thing Harry thought was any could was the touching bit. Groaning in frustration Harry lay on his back. After a few minutes footsteps could be heard. Getting up Harry was surprised to see Malfoy.

"Oh…erm…hey you okay?" Harry stumbled over his words as he hurriedly pocketed his letter.

"Hey, I'm fine yourself?" Sitting down next to Harry Draco sneakily looked Harry up and down.

"I'm great," A large smile spread across Harry's face as he once again lay down propping up on his elbows.

"What's gotten you into such a happy mood?" Draco gulped trying not to think about Harry's new position.

"It's nothing really. So was there something I could help you with?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to apologise for yesterday. I didn't mean to fall on you." Blushing slightly Draco diverted his eyes.

"Oh, its ok. I mean we're friends now right? Accidents happen."

"Yeah. So who sent that eagle to you?"

Blushing Harry quickly replied, "How did you know?"

"Er maybe because I was sat in the hall at that time, you can be dense."

"Oh, nothing just from a friend,"

"I see." Standing up Draco turned to leave.

"Where you going?" Harry also stood.

"Well I've said what I wanted to say,"

"Oh bye then," Walking off Draco couldn't help but smile. He was already half way there and he hadn't even started.

Staring out the window Harry sighed, 'Who can they be? Heck I don't even know if it's male or female,"

Sighing again Harry watched a bluebird fly from a tree branch and off into the distance. A smile creeping onto his face Harry allowed his thoughts to consume him once again. Minutes later Harry tensed, a burning sensation that someone was staring at him ran through his body. Glancing round the room Harry frowned everyone was dozing off, talking to each other or doodling. Not a single pair of eyes was looking in his direction.

His frown deepening Harry shook his head, his little feelings had never been wrong before. Shrugging it off Harry glanced at the front, still 20 minutes of History of Magic left. Turning back to the window Harry gritted his teeth, 'I feel it again! But…" Spinning round Harry cursed, 'Nothing again! What's going on?'

Scanning the room Harry forgot all about the note in his pocket and rose in his room.

Turning round to Blaize Draco closed his eyes as Blaize, on cue, stated laughing. 'Too close that time, too close.'

Opening his eyes Draco raised his eyebrow at Blaize who glanced behind the blond before nodding. Realising his breathe Draco made to turn back round but Blaize grabbed his arm,

"Not yet,"

"Why? He looking?" Seeing Blaize nod Draco muttered under his breathe, "It's not fair why can't he just ignore the feeling of someone looking at him?"

"Draco its Potter," Smiling Blaize turned to Pansy who at that moment was doodling on a piece of parchment, "Tell him pansy he won't quit staring,"

Looking up Pansy smiled, "Drake you know he'll notice you why not write another poem or something?"

Sighing Draco chanced a look at Harry before pulling a piece of parchment towards him.

The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson, putting away his things Harry continued to scan the room, something wasn't right.

"Harry hurry up it's steak and kidney pie for lunch!" Shaking his head Harry made his way over to Ron and Hermione.

"Is food all you think about?" Hermione glared at Ron

"No I think about other things as well,"

"Like…" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Erm…wait I will think of something…stop rushing me…" Walking down the corridor Harry smiled at Hermione who was shaking her head at Ron's dumbness.

"Wait I got it!...no wait would candy be the same as…"

"Food? Yes."

Walking into the great hall Harry scanned the room and was surprised to see Malfoy staring at him. Smiling at his new friend Harry was even more surprised when Malfoy blushed before smiling back and turning away.

Frowning Harry sat down between his best friends. What was with Malfoy blushing? Malfoy's never blushed do they? Putting it to the back of his mind with everything else Harry tuned back into the conversation.

"QUIDDICH! That's it! That's the only other thing you think about apart from food!" Harry smiled at Hermione who looked like murdering Ron.

'Stupid Ron, I think she wanted more than that bud,' Turning to the red-head Harry wasn't amazed to find him confused.

"Yeah quiddich, what else would I think about?"

Tucking into his meal Harry again tuned out as his mind wondered, today had been so crazy. First he had gotten that rose, then that letter, next he felt like he was being watched and now Malfoy is blushing!

'Why does nothing ever make sense in my life?' Dropping his fork Harry stood.

"I'm going for a walk,"

Walking out Harry didn't notice the movement from the Slytherin table.


	5. Step Three

'Why can't I be like everyone else?' Harry stared into the centre of the lake, Hogwarts grounds were deserted. Thankful for the peace Harry sat down and lent against a tree still gazing out.

'I wonder what I would be like if Voldermort never existed. Well I wouldn't be an orphan for a start,' Slowly Harry looked towards the darkening sky. 'Are you proud of me mother? Father?'

His heart began to ache, he knew he wouldn't get a reply their dead but he wanted to hear their voices his mother telling him she loved him, his father saying he was truly his son but all he got was silence. Closing his eyes Harry kept the tears from falling, no one would ever give him the love they would have, sure he had friends and fans but what did they do when he felt alone? They wasn't there to hold him at night tell him they loved him. Sighing Harry opened his eyes again and looked back out at the lake.

Hidden in a tree close by Draco watched as Harry closed his eyes in pain. Frowning Draco longed to know what was troubling his Harry, they may act like friends but deep down Draco knew Harry would never open up to him like he did Granger and Weasel. Getting more comfortable on the branch Draco debated on jumping down to talk to Harry or just sit and admire. Clenching his teeth he knew both ways he would loose, first if he jumped down Harry wouldn't thank him for disturbing him and if he stayed put he wouldn't know what was wrong. Deciding the latter Draco watched Harry's frozen form, pain shining in the raven-haired eyes.

The letter still in his pocket Harry gracefully dropped his hand into the pocket and wrapped his fist around the parchment.

'It's from a stupid fan that has a stupid crush. They don't really hold these feelings. No one can hold these feeling for me, they will only hold them for my scar,' Pulling out his fist Harry could feel the parchment inside of it 'But the way they wrote it, they wrote like they cared,'

His fist tightening Harry brought it to his face, lowering his head so his forehead rested against his risen fist Harry glared at the floor.

"Stupid," His voice was no higher than a whisper yet it still echoed through the grounds.

Releasing the captive parchment Harry watched it fall to the ground. Only one sentence face him making his heart ache even more:

I shall wait, I shall pray and I will forever love you

Closing his eyes again Harry stood and made his way to the castle only opening his eyes when he reached the stone steps.

'You won't wait, you'll only pray for a while and you will not love me forever. Stop being stupid maskedfaced.'

Sighing Harry entered the grand doors.

He almost stopped breathing when his Harry dropped his note and on purpose. It broke his heart to see Harry like this, alone and in pain. When he was sure Harry had entered the castle and was out of eye sight Draco jumped down from the tree and picked up the note. Frowning Draco folded it before placing it inside his pocket. He would understand Harry, he would know what tormented him inside and he would fix it.

Glancing at the quiet raven teen Draco asked, "What's wrong?"

Harry lifted his head from taken notes frowning, "What you mean? Nothings wrong,"

"So why the long face and silence?"

"Nothings wrong Malfoy, you can add the snake venom now," Returning back to his notes Harry missed Draco frowning.

Adding the venom Draco tried again, "Why won't you tell me the truth?"

Placing his quill down for the second time Harry refused to lift his head, "What do you mean?"

"The truth! There's something bugging you why won't you just tell me?"

"There's nothing wrong, why won't you believe me?"

Raising an eyebrow Draco wanted to say, 'If there's nothing wrong then why do your eyes look so sad and pained? Why won't you accept love from anyone?' but all he could say was, "You just seem down is all,"

"Well what do you expect double potions," Harry's voice held laughter which brought a smile to Draco's face even though he was confused inside.

"Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry!" Frowning Harry kept his eyes shut, it couldn't be 11:00 am yet. Anyway that wasn't his alarm. Rolling onto his stomach Harry tried to fall back to sleep but the voice's owner had other plans.

"FUCKING HELL! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Jumping up and standing on his bed Harry wore a disgusted face as he whipped his left ear.

"Sorry Harry," By the sound of it it was Ron, Squinting Harry couldn't make out anything other than a blurred figure. Instead of reaching for his glasses Harry glared at his best friend who was laughing.

"What posed you to give me a wet Willy Ron!" Still rubbing his ear Harry raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Well you wouldn't wake up would ya mate?" Harry could hear Ron move to his side,

"Here mate put em on you look weird without them,"

Suddenly something was stuffed in Harry's hand, by the shape of them they were his glass. Putting them in position Harry looked at his best friend properly.

"What do you mean weird?" Jumping off the bed Harry searched his side cabinet for his watch.

"Well normally your up before me so I don't see you with them off also you never take them off," Nodding Harry pulled his watch from the draw disabling his alarm.

Checking the time Harry frowned, "8 in the morning Ron! It's bloody Saturday!"

"Yeah I know, so that means pancakes for breakfast. Come on hurry up and get dressed. Hey we can get to Hogsmeade earlier and get the best sweets instead of the rubbish ones." With that said Ron walked out the dormitory leaving Harry angry and shocked.

'Hermione's right he only does think of his stomach.' Shaking his head Harry opened his trunk to change.

Walking down the corridor to the great hall Harry ruffled his hair, "So where's Hermione again? And why isn't she with us?"

"I think she's still in bed and I couldn't wake her because, well boys aren't allowed in the girl's dorm." With a grin on his face Ron picked up his speed as the smell of food drifted their way.

Shaking his head Harry entered the hall with Ron. Yawning Harry ignored where he was going, big mistake. Harry suddenly bumped into someone. Falling to the fall Harry hissed in pain as it shot from his arse up his back.

Looking up Harry was surprised to see Ron frozen in place anger in his eyes. Standing up Harry glanced round the room praying no one had seen his fall, luckily there was only a Dumbledore and Flitwick there both engaged in a conversation and there were only a few students.

His eyes widening Harry did a double take of the room, blinking Harry couldn't believe it? There sat, with out a care in the world, at the Slytherin table Hermione. Blinking again Harry was surprised at who she was talking with, Malfoy, Parkinson and Blaise. He knew they had made a truce but Harry hadn't expected her to become best buds with them. Harry glanced at Ron who was clenching his fists; glancing back Harry was surprised they hadn't noticed them.

Ron started towards them but Harry caught him, "Leave her if she wishes to eat with them let her,"

"But their Slytherin,"

"Remember the truce,"

Letting go Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table Ron reluctantly following. Looking anywhere but the Slytherin table Harry chose a seat facing away from the table. Sitting opposite him Ron continued to watch Hermione over Harry's shoulder. Not caring Harry loaded his plate and began to eat.

Both of their plates were almost empty when the post arrived. Glancing up Harry was surprised but happy to see Hedwig land in front of him. Soon after two more owls, one grey the other tawny, landed. Hedwig held out her leg, taken off the parchment Harry took another parchment off the grey owl but the tawny owl had already dropped its small parcel. With their job done the two strange owls took flight while Hedwig waited for praise.

Stroking her Harry offered his pumpkin juice while he unwrapped her note.

Dear Harry,

I have returned what you lost while you regained your pained feelings by the lake nights ago. I wish you would open your heart and let my love enter; I would take all your pain away and replace them with happiness.

Please let me in for I love you.

Maskedfaced.

p.s. I hope you like your gift

Frowning Harry folded the letter before picking up the rather crumpled one the grey owl left. Opening it up Harry's frown deepened, he left that in the grounds. Stuffing the letters in his pocket Harry turned to the parcel. Glancing at Ron Harry saw him eyeing the small box. Sighing Harry picked it up, unwrapping it Harry's eyes widened. A Galaxy bar?

"Hey guys why didn't you come over and tell me you were here?" Looking up Harry smiled weakly at Hermione and her three guests.

"Another gift from your admirer?" Malfoy raised his eyebrow in questioning while Harry just nodded placing the bar into his pocket.

"Harry you coming?" Looking at Ron Harry saw he still held his anger.

"Yeah,"

"Where you two going?"

"Hogsmeade, why?" Harry smiled at Hermione again.

"O well why don't we go together I said we could go with these,"

"What if we don't want to go with them?" All eyes went to Ron.

"Funny Ron come on you lot," Laughing weakly Hermione headed for the door sending Ron a warning look.

Okay maybe this wouldn't be as easy as Draco first thought. He had butterflies in his stomach all the time the two trios walked towards Hogsmeade. Every time Harry smiled, laughed or even spoke Draco couldn't help but smile also. This was the Harry he loved, the one who had fun with his friends and joked about. He was slightly annoyed that Harry hadn't eaten the chocolate and that he missed Harry opening the two notes.

"So what you planning on buying?" Rolling his eyes at Pansy's lame attempted at a conversation Draco tuned out and continued sneaking glances at the raven-haired teen.

"What about you Malfoy?" His eyes widening Draco stared at Harry who was looking curiously at the blond from his lack of answering.

"I…I mean…sorry what?" Mentally slapping himself for stuttering Draco forced the heat in his face to leave. Out the corner of his eye he saw Pansy frown, in anger no doubt, Blaise sigh, Granger roll her eyes and Weasel glare at him.

Harry on the other hand just smiled weakly before replying, "Where are you planning on going once we reach Hogsmeade?"

"O…don't know just look around I suppose, what about you?" Enjoy this excuse Draco stepped side by side with Harry.

"He just said dumbass," Ron's comment earned him a few glares from the Slytherin trio and one bushy haired Gryffindor.

Redirecting his eyes from the red head to Harry Draco opened his mouth to speak but he was cut across, "It doesn't matter, you didn't seem to be taking very much notice of our conversation anyway."

Smiling Draco turned to the Weasel as his lips changed to a smirk.

"Here we are," Hermione turned to the teens before her a wide smile on her face, "Right well me, Pansy and Draco need to go look for something. Why don't you three go round by you selves and we'll meet in say…an hour in the three broomsticks?"

Blaise glanced at his fellow Slytherin's before nodding and turning to the other two. Ron's eyebrow's had disappeared into his hair from Hermione's (Dracostatement) while Harry just shrugged.

Gleaming Hermione, Pansy and Draco headed down one road while Harry, Ron and Blaise took the other.

"The Chudley cannons are rubbish Weasley face it they've never won their league and they never will." Blaise stopped and casted a look over the picture of the Wasp's after they Again won the league.

His ears turning pink Ron stood behind Blaise a frown on his face, "Actually they have won the league, back in 1899."

"Dude that was like…nearly 100 years ago," Shaking his head Blaise turned to the red-head, "Now the Raging Rhinos they have won the league 15 times," Smirking Blaise glanced over at Harry who had lost interest in their argument and was checking out the quidditch team robes.

"So," Cutting across the weasel Blaise trotted over to the boy who lived, "Which team you support?"

Looking up Harry shrugged, "None really, I don't have time to find out results and all,"

"But you're a quidditch fan? You went to the world cup final?"

"Yeah I do and I did, I suppose am an England fan," Shrugging again Harry glanced at Ron who was fuming at his team being insulted and Blaise cutting him out the conversation.

'Remember no team just England,' Smiling Blaise said, "I suppose you would be an ace England seeker, you're amazing at school. Of course not when you beat Slytherin,"

Blaise was surprised when Harry's cheeks turned the palest pink, "Thanks, I think but your just saying that. I'm not good enough to play pro,"

"Trust me you are." Mentally smiling Blaise thought ' Note to self tell Draco how cute Potter lucks when blushing,'

"Urrrrrrrrrrrr, it's hopeless," Folding his arms Draco pouted at the girls, "There's nothing here. It all rubbish, nothing that is worth buying."

Glancing at each other Hermione and Pansy both sighed, "Look Draco m'sure there will be something in Hogsmeade,"

"Sure Hermione, do you think there is something here that Harry will totally love?" Cocking his head Draco smiled, "See?"

Walking out the shop Draco pouted again as he looked round at the shops. That's when he saw it, a small shop in the corner. Smirking he headed in its direction, ignoring the jingle of a bell and sounds of hurried footsteps towards his Draco started straight at the shop.

"Draco where…?" Pansy started but they had already reached the shop and her eyes fell on the object Draco looked longingly at.

"That's it,"

Smiling at Blaise Harry couldn't believe how funny the teen was, he had always been on the reserving side of the lads insults.

"So Blaise…er… what made you guys want a truce?" Supping his butterbeer Harry and Ron watched the Slytherin.

"O…well it was Draco's idea…"

"Malfoy? He wanted a truce? Why?" Glaring at the red head for interrupting Blaise continued, "Draco wanted a truce because he was fed up with all the arguments, glaring, the insults, the fighting, the detentions and point deduction. He thought it would be easier to call a truce."

Nodding Harry thought it over, 'Makes sense at least that's one more thing less to worry about,' Smiling Harry downed his bottle when the last trio arrived.

Looking them over Ron frowned, "Not like you not to buy anything, where you go?"

"Here and there," Sitting down Hermione made sure not to look at Harry.

Sitting down next to Hermione Pansy left Draco the chair on the right of Harry. Seating himself Draco cleared his throat, "So what you three been up two?"

"Went to the qudditch store, went to zonko's and honey dukes then came back here," Ron sighed as he finished, " Hogsmeade's a right bore nowadays."

"Yeah got to agree," Harry then stood surprising everyone.

"Where you going?" Hermione half raised from her seat.

"I thought you three would like a drink, and I need a refill anyways." Blushing Hermione looked at the floor.

"So what you all having?"

With the orders in his mind Harry made his way to the counter, the line was quit long, sighing Harry waited. Suddenly someone brushed past him making Harry start.

"Thought I'd come and help you out," Smiling Draco noticed Harry tense.

"Thanks," Smiling back Harry put his hands in his pockets. The notes and chocolate still there.

Pulling out a piece of parchment Harry looked down at it before trying to stuff it back, unfortunately Draco had other ideas.

"What's this?" Holding Harry's wrist Draco guided it to him, butterflies started again, 'I'm touching Harry and he's not protesting' Opening Harry's fist Draco pulled the parchment away.

Looking into Harry's face he saw him glare at the parchment, "Don't mind me reading it do you?"

A shake of the head from Harry, Draco opened it. It was the first note he had sent his Harry. Smiling and re-reading the note Draco watched Harry out the corner of his eye, the boy hadn't taken his eyes from the note.

"I guess someone really loves you," Handing the note back Draco waited.

"No, it's just some stupid crush," Draco noted the badly hidden sadness in Harry's voice. "Unfortunately," Draco's eyes widened slightly, Harry had said the last word so quietly but he had just caught it.

His Harry was alone and there was nothing he could do…yet.

Walking down the corridor Harry ruffled his hair. Yawning he glared at his so called best friend, Hermione walked beside him acting as though nothing was wrong. Like it wasn't 6 in the morning on a Sunday.

Yeah you had read right SIX O'CLOCK IN THE BLOODY MORNING ON A SUNDAY. Hermione had insisted Harry come as she wanted a walk.

Yawning again Harry stretched as they walked into the Hogwarts grounds. The morning air hit him waking his sense almost immediately.

"Come on," Walking over to the lake Harry rolled his eyes as he followed Hermione. After a few minutes of silence Harry grew bored.

"Why did you ask me to come Hermione?" Fixing her with an intense stare Harry watched as she avoided eye contact.

"Well…I didn't really want a walk to be honest; I wanted to talk to you…about…your admirer."

"What about them?"

"Well, don't you have any idea who they are?"

"No, and I don't care it's just a stupid crush from a fan girl no doubt,"

"Fan girl? How do you know it isn't a fan boy?"

Frowning Harry thought about it, 'I never thought a lad would find me attractive. But there isn't gay lads at Hogwarts is there?'

Voicing the latter Hermione stared at him, "Of course there is, I mean Seamus is gay for a start."

If Harry had been drinking he would have chocked, "Seamus?" Harry asked, "Anyone else?"

"Erm I don't know them off my head but there are a few…oh my look over there Harry!"

Frowning at the subject change Harry followed Hermione's gaze and his mouth dropped.


	6. Surprise

Harry couldn't speak; move he was even finding it hard to breathe. Across Him and Hermione on the other side of the lake was a stone table underneath a veined arch. White roses blossomed from the veins while white dove flew around it, red and white petals fell magically from the sky as Fawkes song (which Harry knew only too well) rang out. On the stone table Harry could make out an object but what it was he couldn't see.

"Well go on Harry," Hermione gave the raven-haired boy a push snapping him out of his daze.

"W…wait how do we know it's for me and not you?" Turning onto Hermione Harry raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly Harry felt something grab at his robes and tug in the direction of the arch. Turning his head Harry was amazed to see two doves attached.

"Those answer your question Harry?" Hermione smiled as Harry blushed.

"B…but how…I…I can't get across," grinning weakly Harry continued, "I…I guess I can't cross,"

Moving to leave Harry was stopped by Hermione's excited voice, "Harry! Harry look!"

Turning slowly Harry's mouth dropped once again. From nowhere crimson steps had risen from the lakes depths making a path for Harry to cross.

"Cross Harry!"

Gaping like a fish Harry soon found himself at the first step, "I…I can't Herm."

"Harry listen, you thought this was a stupid crush right? Would a stupid crush be worth this?"

Staying silent Harry glanced at the arch.

"Why are you afraid of letting anyone in Harry? If anyone deserves love it's you. Now go!"

The words sinking in Harry smiled at Hermione before Glancing at the sky. Taking a deep breathe Harry stepped onto the first step. It was Hermione's turn to gasp, unnoticed by Harry, the steps had turned green.

'The colour of Slytherin! What have you done Malfoy?'

Harry released his breath at least they held, looking down at the step he smiled. Crimson the one colour that made him feel safe.

Turning to Hermione he shouted, "I think I know which house this person is from!"

Growing pale Hermione replied, "Which?"

"Gryffindor! What other house would use crimson stepping stones?"

Frowning slightly Hermione couldn't understand, it had changed green, looking back Hermione's frown vanished it was crimson!

As Harry continued along the steps Hermione was amazed, the stones changed colour for a second once Harry touched them. 'You truly are full of surprises Malfoy,'

Reaching the edge Harry glanced a look at Hermione who was smiling still. Returning his gaze at the arch Harry walked forward keeping his eyes on the stone table. On it was a butterfly; underneath it was a parcel and note. Reluctantly Harry disturbed the butterfly which flew around his body before heading off in the castle's direction. Harry made to reach for the note before hesitating. 'By opening this does it mean I've accepted this person's feelings?'

Removing his hand Harry frowned as words rang through his head. 'Why are you afraid of letting anyone in Harry? If anyone deserves love it's you.'

Picking up the note Harry read it:

Roses are red, violets are blue.

Things die but not my feelings for you.

I want you near me to love me so,

I want to hold you let my feelings show.

So let me in my dear Harry,

Let me show these feelings I carry.

All I want is a yes or nod of your head,

Then I would come running to your house of red.

My darling Harry I've watched you when you sit by this lake, your eyes hiding the pain inside your heart. I wish you'd let me in let me take all that pain and send it away.

When you said I would not wait, I would only pray for a while and I would not love you forever. You were wrong. You also said I was stupid but I am not.

Yours forever more

Maskedfaced.

Once again Harry's voice failed him, instead tears gathered in his eyes but only one fell. Splashing onto the note smudging the last words;

'Yours forever more'

Folding it up slowly Harry placed in his empty pocket before wiping his eyes. Picking up the parcel he was surprised at the weight of it. Frowning Harry unwrapped it. Inside was a crimson felt box, slowly opening it Harry bit his lip wondering what was inside.With the lid fully open Harry looked down at the box. It was a golden locket with the ying-yang symbol on the heart. But instead of the colours black and white they were Gold and Silver. His eyes' widening Harry was shocked that someone would buy him something so expensive. Running his fingers softly across the heart he jumped slightly as the symbol separated showing the inside. Inside and switching between gold and silver, there was three words;

I love you

Hermione stood watching nervously at Harry's back. Chewing on her lip she glanced round, how long had they been here? She was so glad it was warm. Her mind was still boggling from the magic Malfoy must have used to bewitch the steps.

"Ready to go Hermione?" Jumping Hermione was surprised to see Harry stood in front of her.

"Harry, I didn't see you cross," Smiling Harry shrugged.

"So what was on the table?" Blushing slightly Harry told her about the butterfly. Next he showed her his note.

"Oh my god Harry! This is so romantic; this person must love you so much."

"Erm…yeah…but that's not it. They left this as well." Taking the locket from his pocket Harry placed it in Hermione's hands.

"It…it's so beautiful." Hermione gaped at it.

"That's not all," Stroking the heart Harry watched Hermione as it once again opened.

"'I love you' Harry he loves you so much,"

"He?" Harry frowned as Hermione paled, "Who says it's a he?"

"Or she this person really loves you. That's what I meant." Returning the objects Hermione headed for the castle leaving Harry confused behind her.

Taking a seat at the Slytherin table Draco glanced at the red and gold one just to make sure he hadn't missed his special person. Frowning he couldn't understand, Weasel sat there with Finnegan and Thomas but where was Granger and Harry?

"Wonder if it worked?" Pansy also was scanning the gold table.

"Where are they? I told her 6 o'clock he should have finished by now shouldn't he?" Blaise frowned at Pansy worried he had messed up. As if on cue Hermione walked in her eyes wide. She came in eye-contact with Draco before gesturing for him to follow. Catching on Draco rose before hurriedly walking out the great hall. In the doorway he bumped into someone sending them both flying. His eyes narrowing Draco got up glaring at the person still lying on the floor. Uncontrolled raven-hair, emerald green eyes, HARRY!

"Harry! I'm so sorry," Rushing to help the teen up Draco was unable to stop the blush forming on his cheeks.

"It's ok Draco, I'm fine," Draco smiled which was returned by Harry. His eyes suddenly dropped to Harry's neck. There hanging from it was the locket.

Draco stared and stared. He was wearing the necklace. The necklace Draco bought! A smile formed on his lips never taking his eyes off the necklace Draco spoke,

"Nice locket, when you get that?"

"O…I just got it…from…" Glancing up Draco saw Harry blush smiling more Draco waited, "From my secret admire."

"Really? So has he or she revealed themselves?" Draco mentally smirked.

"Not yet but…" Draco hoped he didn't pale, "But they did leave a clue. I was just on my way to see who I think it was."

Grinning Harry folded his arms, Draco bite his lip 'Damn you Granger! You told him didn't you! Was that why you wanted me out of the hall! Or was it me? Did I leave a clue?'

"H…Harry I hope you find out who it is but you see…I just remembered I had to meet Hermione in…in the library," Smiling Draco made to walk past Harry but Harry stopped him with his hand.

"Draco?" His eyes widening Draco couldn't understand. He hadn't left anything. No clue at all. "Are you alright?"

Mentally frowning Draco didn't get it. "Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reasons, well I better go face them," With that Harry made his way into the great hall leaving a very confused Malfoy.

"I thought he had figured it out but then he just walked off!" Draco stared at Hermione from across the table, "Are you sure I left no clues?"

"Not that I know off except…"

"Except…!" Draco was sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Those stones. Yes a very brilliant piece of magic Draco but…making them turn green kind of gave it away. Luckily I don't think Harry noticed."

Frowning Draco looked out the window. People had now gathered around the arch and stones amazed.

Smiling Draco turned back to Hermione, "So who does he think it is?"

Opening her mouth Hermione was silenced by Ron sitting next to her, "Hey Hermione. Malfoy."

"Hey Ron what's up?" Hermione glanced an apologetic look at Draco who just watched in amusement.

"You will not believe what you missed, Harry, right comes into the hall…"

"Harry?" Hermione and Draco spoke in unison.

"Yeah you know our friend, raven hair, green eyes, a lightning bolt scar, the boy who lived. Ringing a bell?"

Draco and Hermione glared at the red head who shrugged them off, "Anyways Harry comes in sits next to Seamus then whispers something, which I wander what it was, o well suddenly Seamus shakes his head making Harry frown. And next thing you know Harry and Seamus are off out on a date!"

Hermione gasped in surprise while Draco just sat staring blinking every second. He was shocked, no angry, no upset, no confused, no defiantly angry. Growling Draco stood up before storming out the library.

"What's his problem?" Ron frowned.

"Ronald!" Getting up Hermione slapped Ron's head before taking off after Draco.

Harry sat by the lake the arch had become very popular, even Dumbledore had come out and had a look. Rumour had it that the Head teacher liked it so much he was willing to keep it.

Sighing Harry frowned. 'If it wasn't Seamus then who?' Sighing again Harry couldn't believe he had agreed to go on a date with Seamus.

Looking down at the necklace Harry truly wanted to meet this person. He wanted to know by looking in their eyes if they loved him or just had a stupid crush. Shaking his head Harry stuffed the locket down his top before standing. Whoever it was he was going to find out who they where. Walking back up to the castle Harry was surprised to see Draco come storming out quickly followed by Hermione. They were heading for the forest. Curious Harry followed making sure neither noticed him. Hiding behind a tree Harry listened as the two teens stopped.

"Draco what's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Pull the other leg! The way you stormed out of there it was obvious that it affected you…look I'm sure if you…"

Silence. Frowning Harry waited listening carefully.

"Eavesdropping isn't very nice Harry,"

"Shit!" Muttering under his breathe Harry walked out from the tree Smirking at Draco and a surprised Hermione.

"Amazed you knew I was there Draco,"

Smiling back Draco looked at Hermione, before walking back out of the forest. Once Draco disappeared Harry's smile faded and was replaced by a frown.

"What's going on?" Hermione gulped at the seriousness in Harry's eyes.

"N…nothing Harry." Walking past the raven-haired teen Hermione wasn't surprised when he grabbed her arm.

"Tell me Hermione!"

"Just drop it Harry!" pulling her arm away Hermione ran off leaving Harry even more confused.

Lying on his bed Draco frowned, 'How is it Seamus get a date after doing nothing while I have done everything and gotten nothing!"

His anger growing Draco walked over to his desk pulling out a parchment and quill. Writing furiously Draco soon stopped re-reading what he wrote. Sighing he finished it before tying it to his eagle owl.

Harry sat staring at the stars his invisibility cloak lying next to him. His mind was in over drive causing his head to ache.

Closing his eyes Harry fell into an uneasy slumber.

" 'Arry?"

" "

" 'Arry?"

"Hmm?" Harry rolled over as his mind slowly came back.

" 'Arry wake up! What do you think ya doing out 'ere at this time?"

Opening his eyes Harry was surprised to see Hagrid.

"Hagrid? What…what are you doing in the Gryffindor dorm?"

" 'Arry ya outside on Hogwarts grounds!"

His eyes widening Harry sat up. Looking at his watch he groaned. 4 in the morning he had been out all night.

"Come on ya look frozen. Come into me hut."

Standing Harry picked up his cloak, looking on the ground to make sure he didn't leave anything Harry picked up and envelope placing it in his pocket before running after Hagrid.

Draco frowned watching the red table. No sign of Harry. Biting his lip Draco hoped his letter hadn't hurt him that much.

Blaise shook his head sighing while Pansy glared at her friend.

"How could you? It isn't the poor lad's fault you refuse to tell him who you are. What's he meant to do turn down every person who asks him?"

Huffing Pansy continued to eat her breakfast muttering about 'boy's' and 'selfishness'

Draco returned to look at the table 'I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean it…not all of it anyway,'


	7. Pain

Harry stared emotionlessly ahead of him, drowning out his professor's voice. He felt sick. The letter burnt inside his pocket. Tears again gathered into his eyes as he remembered the words upon the parchment.

Harry thanked Hagrid for the tea and turned heading for the castle. First he'd get a shower then worry about his lessons and breakfast. A cold breeze blew passed, stuffing his hands into his pockets Harry frowned as he pulled out an envelope. Observing it Harry was surprised it hadn't been opened.

Harry.

Yep it was defiantly for him. Shrugging his confusing off Harry tore it open. Pulling out the parchment Harry's heart raced at the recognisable handwriting.

Dear Harry,

Do my feelings mean nothing to you? I give you my heart; you take it, cut it into pieces before chucking it back! I feel like I have now got an empty space inside my heart! I have done everything I could to make you see my feelings, to accept them! While Finnegan has done nothing but stare like an idiot at you!

So why does he get the pleasure of your company! Why does he get the reward which is your beautiful smile!

Your smart Harry, but why are you being so blind! Can't you see that it is I who is your soul mate not him! I know I have yet to give you my name, my identity and I know I couldn't expect you to hold out for me forever but I had hoped.

I will always love you Harry as you know

MaskedFace

Harry blinked turned his head so he looked out the window. What had he done? He had hurt someone else. That wasn't his job, he was the-boy-who-lived, his job was to prevent people being hurt. Chewing on his lip Harry glanced round the room. Most the class was writing notes or listening intently to their teacher.

Harry's eyes landed on Draco, surprisingly Draco was staring right back at him. Holding his breathe Harry glanced a quick reassuring look at Flitwick before frowning in questioning at Draco.

'You alright?' Draco mouthed.

Nodding Harry mouthed back, 'You?'

Shrugging Draco smiled softly at Harry before turning away and muttering to Blaise. Confused Harry re-turned to looking out the window, while his mind re-turned to his note.

He must have gotten the note. He must have read it! Draco cringed as he remembered what he had written.

"Draco!" Glaring at Blaise who sat next to him he replied,

"What"

"You were doing it again!" Blaise couldn't help but smile. Draco sighed, how was it possible to stare at Harry even when he didn't notice?

Turning his eyes back to the raven-teen Draco's heart ached. What had he done?

"You coming for dinner Harry?" Hermione looked worriedly at said teen.

Shaking his head Harry replied, "No,"

"Harry you haven't eaten in three days! You must eat! You'll make yourself ill! Please Harry!"

Tears gathering in her eyes Hermione bite her lip to stop them fall.

Glancing at his friend Harry smiled.

"Fine Hermione but I'm just going to change." Standing Harry headed for the boys dorm.

"I'll what here,"

"No, you go down and get us some plates,"

Harry waited and watched till Hermione had run out the port hole before sighing and returning to his seat. The note kept repeating inside his head. Suddenly the porthole swung open, with a relieved sigh Harry looked away from Seamus and Dean and gazed into the blazing fire.

Noticing the raven teen from the corner of his eye Seamus grinned. Shrugging Dean of Seamus walked over to the fire, sitting opposite Harry his smile widened.

"Hey Harry," Said teen blinked before looking up, a small smile graced his thin lips.

"Hey Seamus, what's up?"

"Nothing really just…well I was wondering when we would be…you know," A blush gracing his cheeks Seamus prayed Harry understood.

Frowning slightly Harry started, "Erm…," Suddenly it hit him 'their date'.

"O…I…I'm not sure," Smiling innocently Harry didn't miss the ache in his heart, 'If I go on this date how much pain will I inflicted?'

Hermione frowned. Did it take Harry 20 minutes to get changed? Sighing she returned to her own food. Playing with her peas Hermione couldn't force herself to eat them.

"Hermione?" Starting Hermione looked up,

"Draco? What's up?"

The blonde blushed slightly before frowning, "I…is Harry alright?"

Frowning also Hermione shooked her head, "Yeah why wouldn't he?"

Shock seemed to cover Draco's face, "Y…you mean…he hasn't said anything?"

Her frown deepening Hermione crossed her arms, "What about Draco?"


	8. Secrets Told

Hermione stormed down the corridor not caring about who was in her way. Draco trailed after her shoving passed the other students, earning the odd angered comment. Ignoring them he tried in vain to keep up with Hermione.

"Hermione! Come on! Wait! Please! Let me explain!"

"I think you've done enough Draco!"

"Hermione! You have to understand! I was angry! Hurt!"

Hermione stopped so suddenly that Draco almost ran into her, spinning on her feet Draco cowered at the danger in her glare.

"And what about Harry! He hasn't eaten in three days! He's making himself ill because of you! He believed Seamus to be you!"

Draco looked down at his shoes. He knew it was half his fault for the date. But he had to get Hermione to see that at the time he didn't think.

"I didn't think at the time…"

"Well maybe you should have! Now cover your ears!" Frowning Draco looked up.

"Why?" where they at the Gryffindor common room? All he could see was an ugly portrait of a fat woman who eyed him suspiciously.

"Why do you think? Now close your ears I will not be the one to be blamed if the Slytherins know our password."

Nodding Draco covered his ears and hummed a tune so he could hear nothing. Looking between the portrait and Hermione he could see them talking and by the way the portrait was looking no doubt it was about him. A tug from Hermione signalled the password had been swapped. The Portrait suddenly swung open like a door to reveal what Draco presumed to be the Gryffindor common room. Stepping inside Draco looked round. It was completely the opposite of the Slytherin common room; it was warm, welcoming and red. A few Gryffindor's looked up at their arrival, they frowned at Draco and continued to glance over.

"Like it?" Hermione grinned at Draco as he looked round in awe.

"It's nice I won't deny it, would be nicer in green," Winking at Hermione Draco saw her roll her eyes and shake her head.

"Come on Slytherin," She grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the fire where large comfy looking chairs sat and in one was Harry.

"I'll just get changed he says, you go get us plates he says, I won't be long he says and all the time he's sat in front of a fire keeping a secret from his best friend!"

Harry jumped at Hermione's voice. Looking up sheepishly Harry's eyes darted to Draco.

"Herm'…I…What's he doing in here? Slytherin's aren't allowed are they?"

"Oh hello to you too Harry," Grinning Draco no longer found the common room interesting, guilt pained at his heart seeing how pale and ill Harry looked from his lack of food.

Hermione glared at Draco before turning to Harry her glare not wavering, frowning Harry stood, "What's going on Hermione?"

"Don't act innocent Harry! I know about the letter! Why didn't you tell me?"

Shock covered Harry's face; his eyes darted around the room. Everyone had stopped to listen, "H…how do you know? Who told you Herm'?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Who told you?"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does!"

Harry caught Hermione's eyes dart to Draco in anger before returning in seconds. But he had caught it and that was all he needed. But it couldn't be could it?

"Hermione? W…Why is Draco here?"

Draco watched as fear, confusion and realisation fought in Harry's eyes. 'He knows!' Draco caught his breathe in his throat.

"Harry…it doesn't matter…it's just…" Hermione's glare faded, realization dawning on her.

"It's you?" Harry's voice was low.

Draco's eyes widened. Opening his mouth Draco could form no words.

"It is isn't it?" Draco could tell Harry was deadly serious and was sick of being fucked about. Sighing Draco nodded, regaining his voice Draco stepped forward to Harry.

"Harry…you have to understand…I knew you wouldn't…"

"That's why you wanted a truce? That's why you bombarded me with gifts!" Harry stepped back, his hand reaching to the locket he still wore around his neck.

"You wouldn't have even taken me serious if I hadn't!"

"This is crazy! How long Malfoy?"

Draco winced, so he was back to last names. He was sure the common room hadn't been this quiet when he'd entered.

"How long!" Harry's voice was quivering in anger, anger Draco had never seen in one of their arguments. Closing his eyes Draco took a deep breath before daring to reply.

"Since last year…" Silence. Draco dared to reopen his eyes; Harry was just staring at him. Shock on his face. The opening of the portrait seemed to snap Harry out of his thoughts.

"Why?" he whispered.

"How should I know? All I know is that I have feelings for you I've never felt before! For anyone!"

Harry glared at Draco, a glare Draco had hoped he'd never see again. Then he glared at Hermione, "You knew? You knew all along?"

Weakly Hermione nodded, she knew how hurt Harry was, knew how much this would cut into him. Stepping forward she made to reach for him but he pushed her away. His glare deepening Harry became aware of all the stares, anger pumped round his body he had to get out. Without a backward glance he raced out the common room leaving the two teens alone by the fire.

Harry stared out of the owlry window. His eyes glistening with anger and unshed tears. Why hadn't Hermione told him? They were best friends; she knew what this had meant to Harry. She was angry at him over a stupid letter, yet she'd hidden so much more. He bit his lip to stop the tears falling, suddenly blood fell but he bit harder. Harry stared at nothing his mind wandering, he couldn't find comfort in Hogwarts ground like he had for so many years. Owls flew in and out ignoring him, Harry didn't care, he had wanted to be alone.

Why Malfoy? Harry couldn't believe that Malfoy was 'in love' with him let alone gay. It had been so obvious! Malfoy had started being nice to him at the same time the letters started. Punching the wall Harry screamed,

"Idiot! He was there all the time and you didn't notice!"

Draco had watched as Harry ran from the common room, making to run Hermione grabbed his arm, spinning around he was shocked by her action.

"Leave him; he needs to be on his own."

Frowning at her he couldn't believe what she was saying, "Are you serious! Harry will hate me if I don't go explain!"

Freeing his arm Draco ran. Hermione in hot pursuit.

"Draco! Leave him!"

"No!"

"Draco! You've done enough!"

Stopping Draco felt his blood boiling, he had done enough! Facing Hermione he shouted, "You were the one who had to have a go at him! You're the one who allowed him to find out about me! You're the one that made him angrier by lying! So don't you dare blame me for everything Granger?"

Hermione gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Tears glistened in her eyes, the guilt hitting her.

"Hey what's going on?"

Ron, who had just climbed the staircase stopped protectively next to Hermione. His eyes on Draco.

"Nothing Ron," Hermione turned and pulled Ron with her, she quickly added, "Leave him Malfoy I mean it!"

They soon disappeared. Draco glared at their backs. How could she expect him to leave Harry, risk losing him?

"Idiot!" Draco turned, that sounded like Harry. Following the voice Draco took a deep breath praying it was.

Harry looked over his fist; blood slowly ran from the fresh cuts. Touching it he hissed in pain, but decided they weren't worth a visit to Madame Promfrey.

"Harry?"

Freezing Harry's eyes widened. Silently he raised his head, glaring at the person who'd filled his mind for so long. Draco stood at the doorway, he was pale but his eyes didn't leave Harry's.

"Harry…I need to…"

"Go away Malfoy!"

"Harry…please…" Stepping forward Draco noticed Harry tense, "Please…just hear me out…please…"

Looking him over Harry saw for the first time a pleading look in Malfoy's eyes. Sighing Harry muttered,

"Fine…but…"

Draco listened.

"I want the truth."

Nodding Draco took a deep breath. But Harry continued.

"Why me Malfoy? Why now?"

"I don't know Harry, but…you told me to tell the truth so here it is…I honestly do not know."

Harry stared at Malfoy. He couldn't read his face.

"I just suddenly started to see you differently and my feelings changed for you…when I was near you I couldn't breathe…when someone mentioned you my attention was immediately on them, I became obsessed with you, I couldn't bare hurting you any longer."

Harry continued to stare. Slowly began to speak. "So you've liked me all this time?"

"Err…yeah…" Draco smiled, hopes of Harry understanding filling up in him. Harry looked Draco straight in the eye, looking for something. Anything. It wasn't true, it couldn't be.

"This is bullshit! This is one big joke isn't it! I bet you lost a bet with the Slytherins didn't you!"

Frowning Draco frantically shook his head, "No!"

"I don't want to hear your lies Malfoy!" Pushing passed him Harry's eyes seemed to flash red.

Suddenly Harry was dragged back. "This isn't bullshit Harry…I LOVE YOU!"

Harry stared at Draco, his mouth open in shock of the blonde's outburst. Draco's gray eyes pierced into Harry's emerald ones. The intensity grew. Harry felt a shiver crawl down his back.

Was he telling the truth? Harry searched the others eyes, he couldn't make out anything. They just seemed empty. Silence fell between the two teens, neither broke the contact, and neither Harry nor Draco pulled away from each other.

Suddenly an owl flew between them breaking their trance. Growling Harry ripped his arm out of Draco's grip.

"Harry…you have to believe me,"

"We've been enemies for so long…you've said and done stuff that has hurt me…humiliated me…and now just because you say that your feelings have changed…you expect me to turn round and forgive you."

Shaking his head Harry sneered, "Get real Draco," Harry reached up to his neck, Draco watched as Harry handed over the locked.

"No Harry, it's yours" Draco shook his head at Harry. His hand still outstretched Harry allowed the locket to drop out of his hand and onto the floor of the owlry. Turning Harry left without a backward glance. Draco stared after the raven-haired teen.

He couldn't believe it; he had seen that look trying to escape from Harry's eyes that look of longing, look of love. Why was Harry fighting it? Why? Or was it just wishful thinking?

Bending down and picking up the locket Draco sighed, standing Draco heading out of the owlry, his mind full of unanswerable questions.


	9. Grey

Harry stared at Snape, this wasn't possible. The potions master didn't even look up from the papers he was marking.

"But Professor…"

"No buts Potter you chose Mr. Malfoy as your partner at the beginning of this assignment, and you will continue to be each other's partner. Understand?"

Harry gritted his teeth before muttering, "Yes Professor,"

"Good now go,"

Spinning on the spot Harry headed towards his seat, he sat down all the time not acknowledging the blonde haired boy next to him.

Draco looked up as Harry sat, a small smile gracing his lips. But upon seeing his cold shoulder treatment he sighed and returned to staring at the ground. He slipped his hand into his pocket; he'd kept hold of the locket ever since Harry returned it.

At first it still held the warmth of Harry's skin, but it had grown cold. Glancing at Harry he thought it strange how he looked without the gold chain hanging around his neck and disappearing into his robes. And so the lesson continued as thus. Only speaking when needing to speak.

"We need more bats wings; can you go to the cupboard?" Harry didn't even bother to look up from the cauldron as he began to stir it 6 times anti-clockwise. Draco nodded and rose from his seat; glumly he stalked over to the potion's cupboard. Picking up a jar Draco sighed, how could he get Harry to talk to him?

"Still not talking?" Spinning round Draco looked straight at Hermione.

"No, he won't even look at me," Draco glanced over to Harry who had now finished and was talking to Ron; a smile graced his lips making Draco also smile.

"It's the same with me," Draco turned back to Hermione frowning, since when had Harry held a grudge over his best friends?

"Why isn't he?"

"I guess he's still upset that I didn't tell him that it was you who fancied him," Hermione sighed and reached into the cupboard. Draco headed back to his seat and placed the jar of bat wings on the desk. Sitting down Draco watched as Harry glanced over, muttered something to Ron and headed back. For the rest of the lesson Draco couldn't take his eyes off Harry's neck. It seemed so exposed, so vulnerable.

"Harry! Wait Harry!" Hermione and Ron raced after their friend as he turned a corner.

Reaching him Hermione grabbed his arm. "Harry!…"

"Get off me," Harry snapped, letting go Hermione gaped at the anger in his eyes. Ron frowned, not sure what was going on.

"Harry buddy what's wrong?" Without replying Harry stormed off down the corridor.

Hermione sighed and blinked the tears back before turning and running off down the corridor. Ron looked between the two, sighing he turned and raced after Hermione. Harry turned another corner not caring were it led him. He was unaware of the figure following him.

Stopping Harry sighed and lent against the cool wall. Biting his lip Harry gazed up at the ceiling. He hadn't meant to be so cold to Hermione; he hadn't meant to hurt her. He didn't wish to hurt no one. He had seen Draco's eyes when he told him he would never return his feelings. Harry lifted his hand to his neck; it was weird without the necklace.

Suddenly Harry was pushed between the wall and someone else. They had a tight grip on his shoulders. Glaring at them Harry couldn't see their face in the dimly lit corridor.

"Get off me!" Harry tried to lift his hands to push the figure away. But the figure pinned them to his sides. Harry frowned who is this? Squinting Harry couldn't make out their face.

Their breath was hot against his face. Suddenly they pushed themselves on him and crushed their lips against him. His eyes widening Harry began to struggle, but the other was far stronger and held him easily.

They pulled away obviously needing air.

"Get off me!" Harry continued to struggle, he knew it was male; no female could be neither strong nor so dominant. He felt as they traced kisses over his neck, he could feel their hand move towards their pocket. Harry's eyes glanced down as a wand was drawn. Struggling more Harry was unable to wrench his hands from their grip.

The wand was raised. Harry froze.

"Stupefy"

"Harry"

Harry felt the grip on his hands loosen as he collapsed to the fall. He was mildly aware of arms stopping his fall, his eyes blurred he just made out Grey eyes before everything went black.

Draco

He felt like he had been run over by a train. His whole entire body ached. Soon his senses returned to him. He was lying in a bed softer than a thousand feathers. The smell of antiseptic reached his nose, he was in the infirmary.

"I swear Malfoy if he says that it was you that did this…I'll kill you!"

"Ron please!"

"It wasn't me Weasley! Why would I have hurt Harry?"

"Because you're like your Death Eater father!"

Snapping open his eyes Harry sat up, pain raced down his back and through his arms. Although they was just blurred figures Harry could make out a bushy haired girl clinging onto a red head figure, whilst a blond was being held by a short black haired girl.

A tall figure stood between them.

"That will do!" Professor McGonagall's voice threatened them, "Potter, how you feel?"

Reaching for his glasses Harry watched as the blurred figures turned into concerned friends.

"Fine Professor, thanks," smiling slightly Harry lied, "What's going on? Why am I here?"

Frowning slightly Professor McGonagall ignored the shocked looks on her pupils, "Potter, u were found unconscious. And Madame Pomfrey believes that you were stunned. Do you remember any of this Potter?"

Frowning Harry forced his mind back, the rough touch, and the dominance, a wand and gray eyes!

"Gray eyes…" His voice was barely a whisper. Professor McGonagall's eyes glanced at the young Malfoy suspiciously, "What about gray eyes Harry?"

"I. Just remember them forcing and then a wand and gray eyes," Frowning Harry forced his mind to remember more, but he couldn't.

"Mr. Malfoy," Jumping slightly at the voice Draco turned to the Professor.

"Yes?"

"You was the one who found Potter, did you see anyone?" All eyes turned t him.

"I've told you before Professor, I didn't see no one because of the flash! And when it had died all that was left was Harry on the floor."

"I see Mr. Malfoy, well seeing as neither you nor Mr. Potter remember another person, you won't mind if I ask what you were doing before you had found Harry."

Palling slightly Malfoy stared shocked; she couldn't believe he'd harm Harry?

"Well…?" He glanced round the room, Weasley already thought him guilty, whereas Granger seemed as horror struck as him. Glancing towards Harry Draco frowned, "It wasn't me Professor, and you can ask both Blaise and Pansy if you don't believe me. I had come from potions and was walking to the owlry. That's when I heard Harry."

Turning to the girl behind the Slytherin McGonagall raised an eyebrow

"He was professor, honestly! Draco wouldn't hurt Harry, because…"

"We called a truce!" Hermione called over her.

"I see, well I guess we'll have to look into this attack. Rest Potter." Turning McGonagall left, no doubt to see Dumbledore. All eyes slowly turned to Harry, who was examining the cuts on his fists, the last few days returning to him.

"Harry?" Hermione sat in the chair next to Harry, concern in her voice.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," Green eyes looked up, "I acted like a complete twat!"

Smiling Hermione pulled Harry into a hug, "Forget it Harry, I'm just glad you're alright,"

Smiling Harry returned the hug, looking up at Ron his grin increased as Ron grinned back.

"Let's hope that this don't affect your Quidditch performance," Winking Ron laughed.

Draco watched the trio, no matter what happened they always came back to each other. True friends through and through.

"Draco, come on, let's go." Pansy tugged slightly on Draco's robes. Nodding Draco Put his hand in his pocket. Taking out the locket he stepped forward, all eyes watched him as he placed it on the bed side table. Smiling at Harry Draco left with Pansy. Greens eyes followed him out.

"Did you hear?"

"About Potter?"

"Yeah! Apparently Dumbledore's furious!"

Mutters like this followed Harry everywhere. Putting his head down Harry walked past the two gossiping girls. A week had passed and Dumbledore still was looking into who had attacked Harry.

Part of him wished to hunt with Dumbledore so he could hex that person, however. The other half could still feel the dominance from the other, and remembered how easily he was taken control of. And it scared him, the bruises on his arms had yet to fade and no matter how hard he scrubbed the feeling of lips on his neck remained.

"O I do wish they would shut up!" Hermione raised her voice just loud enough so the gossips heard, causing them to glare.

"It's alright Hermione, forget it." Harry picked up speed as he headed for the Great hall. Frowning slightly Hermione and Ron glanced sideways at each other.

It wasn't like Harry to give up the fight over gossips, especially when it was something to do with an incident to do with him. Also picking up their speed neither said nothing to the raven-haired teen. Upon entering the hall, all eyes turned to them. Well, Harry.

Sighing Harry lifted his head and stared straight at his seat, trying to ignore the whispers that had started up. Sitting down Harry stared at his food, not wishing to make eye contact with anyone.

"Harry?" Hermione watched concerned at the untouched food, "Harry you've got to eat, Madame Pomfrey said that you wasn't 100."

Shrugging Harry looked away and dared a glance around the hall; it appeared as though the students had lost interest in him.

Smiling slightly Harry's eyes glanced over the Slytherin table. He froze. Gray eyes watched him; Draco smiled upon seeing him looking.

Tensing up Harry nodded and quickly looked away.

His smile vanished when Harry looked away.

"I…I don't get it," Draco refused to look away.

Pansy sighed, "Draco he was attacked, and all he can remember are your eyes. Even if you and I say it wasn't you, he'll always freak at your eyes."

Gritting his teeth Draco hissed, "Well I'm going to find out who it was, and I'm going to make them pay."

"Excuse me students!" All eyes turned to the head table. Dumbledore had risen and beamed down at his pupils.

"As you all should know, Christmas is less than a month away. Therefore I and all the teaching staff have taken up the idea, which was presented to us, that we will be hosting a Christmas ball."

Excited mutters spread across the student body. Draco turned to Pansy, a smile now forming.

"However! There shall be a twist!" Everyone fell silent. "It's to be a masked ball; we will split each year into those to be asked and those to ask! You will receive a letter on which you are, what you should do and…if you are to ask a list of students of who is to be asked."

Everyone stared shocked at Dumbledore.

"That is all."

"Night Hermione,"

"Night Harry, Night Ron," Waving Hermione turned off to the girls' dormitory, leaving Harry and Ron to turn off to the boy's.

Pushing open the door Harry was met by an angry shout.

"What! Now way is this fair! I thought he meant boys ask girl wait to be asked!" Seamus stood by his bed glaring at a piece of parchment.

"What's up Seamus?" Ron frowned.

"It's these stupid letters we're getting! Apparently I'm in the group that has to wait for a note that has somebody asking me to that stupid ball!"

Ron raised an eyebrow and glanced at his own bed. Harry also walked over to his bed. There on his pillow was an envelope;

Harry James Potter

Picking it up Harry opened it. Inside was a single sheet.

Dear Mr. Potter,

You have been placed in the group of waiting. This means that you will not be asking anyone, you will be asked. On the night before the ball a note will be left for you containing a mask (picked by your date) and a meeting place.

You will not be able to ask any questions that force your date to reveal their true identity. Although at midnight on Christmas day the masks will disappear enabling you to see who your date is.

Professor McGonagall.

"What are you Harry?" Looking up Harry glanced at Ron's letter, seeing 3 sheets Harry frowned.

"I've got to wait, guess you're asking." Ron nodded.

His eyes scanned down the list. Scrunching up the lists headed Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff; he slightly glanced at the one named Slytherin.

Finally he glanced down the one-headed Gryffindor.

Lavender Brown 

Seamus Finnegan

Hermione Granger

Neville Longbottom

HARRY POTTER

"Mine!"


	10. Winning or Taking

"Hey Harry?"

"Yes Ron?"

"What happened to your date with Seamus?" Ron glanced up from the chess board, a frown was upon Harry's face as his eyes darted over each piece. Obviously contemplating Ron's actions to his move.

"Erm… well, I told him that I wasn't up for it. I had too much on my mind and wouldn't be very good company. Why you ask? Knight to E7."

Ron watched the black knight crush his pawn, a smile upon his lips.

"Nah just wondering mate. I think he was disappointed. Queen to E7"

Harry's frown deepened. Firstly because his chances were slim as his knight became dust, secondly because of Ron's statement.

"He seemed to understand when we spoke."

"Hmm… well he's back to watching you again mate. Careful might have another stalker,"

Ignoring Ron's laugh Harry glanced over at the corner where Seamus and Dean were whispering. Maybe it was Seamus? He was slightly taller than Harry… and his built was bigger…Shaking his head Harry dismissed the thoughts. Seamus wouldn't hurt him.

"King to A1."

Hermione twirled her spoon around her soup, A History of Hogwarts propped up against the water jug.

"That has to be the millionth time you've read that Hermione. Why you reading it again?" Ron raised an eyebrow, eyes darted to Harry who smiled.

"Because Ronald, I enjoy reading it. I'm sure if you read it you'd find it interesting too!" Hermione hadn't even looked from the pages, crinkled with the amount of times read. Her binder practically useless.

Shaking his head Ron returned to his meal. Harry poked at the chicken drumstick before him. It had been three weeks since the attack, and less than two days to the ball. Any guy taller and bigger built than Harry caused him to tense, only feeling safe in the common room, classes and with his friends. Everyone appeared suspicious. Talk on the attack had ceased. The ball, dates and gowns the main focus. It only caused a knot to form in Harry's stomach when thinking about it. What if his attacker became his date?

"Harry you read this? Awe man it's hilarious!"

Snapping out of his thoughts Harry leant over to Fred. A crowd forming around his Quibbler.

I watched him, always in thought. His heart pounding in his chest, just like that time.

I smiled, Harry was in deep thought. Thinking of me. What a rush, he'd been thinking of me for weeks. Nothing else nobody else had his attention.

I can still feel his skin, his weak efforts to push me off.

I watched him, his lips still a sweet taste upon my lips, his emerald eyes full of fear excited my heart.

I'd get him again at the ball.

Draco strolled into the Great Hall, excited. He'd just received his letter. His letter of confirmation.

"What's made you smile Draco? Potter finally speaking to you again?" Pansy giggled.

Shaking his head Draco sat between Pansy and Blaise. "I wish, better though!"

"What's better than Potter being okay with you?" Pansy frowned, smile gone.

"Him being my date!" Draco winked, "I got confirmation this morning. I've chosen the masks and everything!" Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table, Harry was smiling as he read the Quibbler. "I'm going to make him happy, I'm going to give him love"

"Awww Draco!" Pansy pulled Draco into a tight squeeze, "Don't you agree Blaise?"

When no reply came the pair turned to their friend. Blaise sat, head rested upon his hand, staring out into the Great Hall.

"Blaise?" Draco waved a hand in front of the teen.

Blinking he looked about. "Sorry? What?"

"You alright? Not like you to zone out."

"Yeah I'm fine, what's the latest?"

The crowd laughed as Fred read aloud the article.

"Hilarious isn't it?" Fred beamed, always pleased to have the table's attention.

The crowd muttered with each other, some re-read the passage. Others joking about it.

"Typical of Luna's dad don't you think Seamus?" Dean reassumed his seat, turning to his best friend.

Seamus was staring at the crowd, his eyes glazed over in thought.

"Yo dude!" Dean pushed Seamus's arm. "Stop daydreaming, didn't you hear what Fred was reading?"

Blinking Seamus shook his head as Dean frowned before retelling the article.

Draco placed his knife down, sighing. Double potions and he'd hardly been able to get Harry to talk. Watching the raven-haired teen he mused.

Harry chopped the rats tail, concentrating hard on the sizes.

"Wrong Potter. Go get another tail and Mr Malfoy show him how to do it correctly!" Snape sneered at Harry who suppressed a frown before heading to the supply closet.

Upon returning Harry dropped the tail upon the chopping board, and passed the knife to Draco.

"I don't want it, you'll have to hold it while I show you." Draco moved behind Harry who frowned. Spinning round. He wasn't happy about him being behind him. Especially as he knew of the teens crush.

"What are you doing?" He eyed the blonde cautiously.

"Don't worry, just trust me", Slowly Draco turned Harry back round. Sliding his hands down Harry's arm. Gripping the smaller boys hands in his own, Draco dared move his body closer.

Harry tensed, his eyes darting around the room, no one was paying attention. His heart beated faster, what if it had been Malfoy? He'd seen his eyes, he admitted to finding him. What if it was him?

Closing his eyes Harry willed himself to calm down. He was a Gryffindor god damn it! He wouldn't show his fear, especially in front of Slytherins and Snape!

Draco waited, he'd felt Harry tense. Slowly he felt his body relax slightly. Smiling Draco began to move Harry's hand, chopping the tail into more equal sizes.

Glancing up from her notes Hermione caught Ron watching her, frowning she stared back. Ron began to nudge his head towards Harry.

Her frown deepening he followed, gasping she smiled.

"Blaise look, I think Harry's accepting Draco. Draco must be so nervous."

Blaise looked up. Smiling also he watched as the two teens moulded together, "Good couple don't you think?"

"Yeah, I just hope he'll make Harry happy." Hermione beamed, her mind returning to the potion, " Now crush that beetle and allow two drop into the potion"

Harry stroked Hedwig's chest. Eyes staring out at the beautiful scene before him. The last few weeks playing in his head.

Since the attack no one had come forward, but no one had touched him that way either. The fear of the dominace faded from Harry. Maybe it was a joke? Maybe they'd gotten the wrong person.

Grey eyes suddenly flashed in his mind, Malfoy.

The potion's lesson played in his mind. The way Malfoy had been so gentle when touch him, the way his arms fitted perfectly around Harry, the way he fitted perfectly in his chest.

Glancing down at the notes and neckalace Harry frowned. What was happening? Why was he suddenly caring?

Gliding his finger over the heart it snapped open. I Love You. Was it true? Maybe he should have given Malfoy a chance, but what if it was only a crush?

The ball, that stupid ball! Since it had gotten around he was to wait many people joked that he would be the golden prize, that guys as well as girls would fight for him.

A gust of wind danced around the owlry, catching one of the notes. Gripping it in his fist Harry's eyes caught one line

When you said I would not wait, I would only pray for a while and I would not love you forever. You were wrong.

Flapping her wings Hedwig rose into the air and out into the vast landscape, leaving Harry alone.


	11. Christmas

Draco glanced at the clock on his bed side table. 6:00 Am. sighing his gray eyes returned to stare at the ceiling. Today was the day of the ball, but was also Christmas. Butterflies danced within his stomach, tonight would be perfect, he'd get to hold Harry. Talk to him. Hear him laugh, make him smile.

With these thoughts Draco grinned, slowly he rolled onto his side. Reaching out he picked up the mask that lay on top of his potion books. Crimson jewels sat side by side with emerald jewels. Uniting the house of snake and the house of lion, who'd ever thought it, was possible. Stroking the mask Draco's smile began to fade. What would happen when the masks were removed?

Harry hadn't exactly been pleased when Draco had told him his feelings, nor had he spoken to him properly since the attack. Harry hardly even looked him in the eye. His smile gone Draco allowed the mask to fall softly into his lap, his head dropped into his hands which gripped his hair.

Stretching Ron yawned loudly. Kicking his covers off his body Ron turned to the bed of his best friend.

"Merry Christmas Ha…" Blinking Ron stared at an empty unslept in bed. Frowning he pulled on his slippers and headed for door.

The Gryffindor common room was dressed for Christmas. Tinsel hung from the ceiling, Along with baubles and student made decorations. Ron stumbled down the stairs in his tired state, pausing at the bottom to take in the room; there was a huge tree with small piles of presents at the base. There were a handful of students sat around the fire, laughing and proudly showing off their gifts to one another.

None however was the raven teen Ron was searching for. Growing worried Ron strolled up to Lavender Brown. Who was in the middle of unwrapping a large present wrapped in hot pink paper.

"Hey Lavender, you haven't seen Harry at all this morning?"

Without looking up Lavender shook her head before giving a squeal at her gift. Grimacing Ron turned to head for the boys dorm.

"Merry Christmas Ron," Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs heading to the dorms, two presents in each hand.

"Merry Christmas Hermione, have you seen Harry?" Ron's eyes glanced at the larger of the two gifts.

"No, why isn't he in the dorm?" Concern spread over her features.

"If he was do you think I'd be asking? It looks like he didn't come back last night either."

"Well where is he? Where would he have gone? Surely a teacher or prefect would have caught him! Maybe we should…"

Hermione paused as the door to the common room opened revealing an exhausted Harry.

"Harry!" Rushing over the pair was met with a confused face.

"Morning guys, didn't expect you to be awake,"

"Where have you been? Ron said you didn't sleep in the dorm last night"

Harry looked between his two best friends before sighing, "I fell asleep in the owlry, it isn't a big deal. Wasn't like I got caught or anything. No need to get so worked up over it Herm…"

"Harry have you forgotten about the attack?"

His smile disappearing Harry snapped "Thanks Hermione, I'd almost forgot about that." Turning back to the door Harry slammed it open, "O Merry Christmas to you both"

With that he stormed down the corridor leaving the pair behind.

"Well done Hermione,"

"O shut up Ron," Ramming both of the presents into Ron stomach Hermione headed back to her dormitory.

Harry chewed on his dry toast, unable to swallow. His eyelids felt heavy and the constant laughter coming from the Hufflepuff table wasn't helping his growing headache.

"Hey," Harry glanced up, a sheepish Ron stood there in a new maroon jumper made by his mother. "Can I sit?"

Nodding Harry returned to look at his plate.

"Sorry about earlier mate, we was just worried. Not like you to stay out all night." Harry could hear as Ron reached around gather his breakfast.

"It's okay Ron; I'd have been worried if it'd been you two. It's just…why mention…?"

"The attack?" Ron paused in his attempt to apply jam to his pancakes.

"Yeah," Harry nodded looking over at the red head.

"Well, I think she was just concerned that she just said what she was thinking…without actually…thinking?" Confusion settles on Ron's features, quickly followed by a shrug and a fork filling his mouth with food.

"Yeah I suppose." Smiling Harry shook his head, "So, liking the jumper."

Gulping his food Ron beamed, "Don't laugh, I think mum made you one too, o that reminds me."

Pulling out a small present Ron slid it to Harry. "It's from Hermione."

Hogwarts was alive with excitement for the ball; girls giggled about whom they'd asked or who they'd hope ask them. Boys refused to spill who they'd picked.

Draco strolled down the dungeon corridor passing a group of excited 3rd years, "I'm so excited! I can't believe I got him!"

"I know! I wonder who's asked me. I hope their good looking!"

"I wonder who's got Potter though!" The group turned the corner. A Smirk graced the lips of the young Malfoy as he whispered.

"Why that would be me,"

Continuing through the school Draco kept an eye out for the raven teen. However he met his bushy haired friend.

"Hey Hermione,"

"O Draco, Merry Christmas." Hermione forced a smile to her lips causing Draco to grow suspicious.

"Is everything okay?" Gesturing to the windowsill Draco followed Hermione as she sat.

"It's Harry!"

"Why what's wrong? Is he ill?"

"No, he's just. Not himself! He didn't sleep in the tower last night and no matter what I say to him he snaps and goes off. He doesn't want to be around me anymore." Sighing Hermione looked close to tears.

"O… have you tried talking…?" Draco fidgeted; he wasn't good with crying girls.

"He doesn't let me," Sighing she wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry, this isn't what you want to hear on Christmas. So excited about the ball? Know who your date is yet?"

Draco grinned, "Well yeah, I asked them."

Raising an eyebrow Hermione waited quietly. Laughing Draco shook his head. "You'll have to wait for midnight to see who they are. Anyway what about you?"

"I find out later," Pouting Hermione stood up. "Well I better go find Ron and Harry. Hope you have a good day, see you tonight."

"Come on Ron, who've you asked?" Fred nudged his younger sibling in the ribs. Ron scowled at the twin before returning to the chess board in front of him.

"Don't make us guess!" George sat the other side of Ron, a pout forming on his face.

Harry laughed at the actions of the Weasley brothers. He too was curious as to who Ron would ask, although he had an idea.

"Bug off you two! I'm not telling you!"

"Is it….Lavender? You two did have that thing last year…"

Ron's face screwed up at the name.

"Hmmm no…Parvati? Susan? Katie? Lucy? Joanne?…"

"There isn't a Joanne Fred?"

"O? O yeah she's Hufflepuff."

"I know Hermione!"

"Hermione what?" All four boys turned to see Hermione step into the common room. Missing Ron's pink cheeks.

"We was just trying to guess who Fickle Ronnie had asked to the ball, any ideas?" Fred grinned.

Shaking her head Hermione sat next to Harry, Fred and George sighed before beginning to pester Ron again.

"Erm…Harry…"

"Hermione I'm sorry. I know you was just worried," Harry smiled at his friend, " I was just tired. Thanks for the present, did you get mine?"

Blinking Hermione smiled, glad they were okay, "O yes. I needed a new Hogwarts a History book,"

Dumbledore looked out at the crowd of students, normally at this time of year there was only a handful that stayed. However due to the ball all 3rd years and above seemed to have wanted to stay.

Smiling Dumbledore began to address them.

"Firstly, Merry Christmas to all, I presume you have had an enjoyable day and all your gifts are to standard. It is not often that Hogwarts celebrates this time of year with so many students within its walls.

Secondly, the ball."

Excited whispers broke out.

"I know those of you who have asked have been given confirmation about your dates, and I hope they are those you wished to ask. However those who have been asked, your masks and details of a meeting point will be in your common rooms at the end of this meal.

I am sure you all, just as I and the teaching staff, want to have an enjoyable evening. Therefore the ball shall be beginning at 8 o'clock and lasting until the early hours. Any trouble makers will be sent back to their common rooms. I believe that is all. Now enjoy the rest of Christmas… and eat up!"

The quiet mutterings grew louder and greater as students filled their plates and conversations turned to the ball.

Harry chewed his food as he listened to his friend's talk, butterflies danced in his stomach. Who'd asked him?

"I wonder if people have broken out from their houses." Hermione quizzed, "I mean, surely not many Slytherins' would. But Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw…"

"…well I'd assume that McGonagall will be keeping an eye out, so will Snape." Fred, George and Jordan spoke quickly their heads bowed, Harry catching small sections of their conversation.

Words such as 'alcohol' stood out; Harry took a mental note of not drinking anything that wasn't sealed.

"So Harry shall we go up?" Hermione beamed.

"Err, sure…" Slowly raising Harry nodded to Ron whose eyes were firmly fixed upon Hermione.

Draco placed down his fork, he'd been unable to eat. Excited about the nights events. His eyes continuously made their way to the house of red and gold.

His heart began to race as Harry rose with Hermione, clearly heading back to the common room to receive their masks.

"Draco? You coming to get ready?"

Nodding Draco quickly rose, his eyes never leaving Harry who had reached the doors of the Great Hall.

"Potter!" McGonagall handed a small package to Harry, before returning to the list in the other hand. Heading back over to Hermione, Harry sat down on the sofa.

"Shall we open them together?" Hermione appeared like a small girl for the first time. Making Harry smile.

"Sure."

Slowly they both opened the packages. Hermione had a scarlet mask with white gems coming from the corners of the eyes. Harry's had a white mask with crimson and emerald gems around the edges.

There was a small note also. Meeting point: grounds entrance. Harry glanced at Hermione's Meeting point: Gryffindor common room.

Grinning Harry had an idea of who'd asked Hermione, "So you got a Gryffindor then?"

"It would appear so," Harry had never seen Hermione with a larger smile, "What about you?"

"I don't know, I'm meeting at the grounds entrance."

Shrugging Hermione rose, "Well I better get ready, see you later Harry."

"Yeah, see ya." Harry looked at the mask, who'd asked him? Sighing Harry also rose and headed for the dormitory.

Leaning against the archway Draco stared out at the groups of couples, where was he? Crossing his arms Draco tried to slow down his heart. Man he was nervous. His palms were sweating, and he had no idea what they'd talk about.

Re-adjusting his mask Draco looked out at the grounds, now draped in light from the moon. Smiling he began to calm down. Hogwarts was pretty beautiful when given time to appreciate it.

A Small tap on his shoulder cause Draco to jump. Spinning round he gasped. There was Harry, wearing his mask! His dress robes fitted his body perfectly, showing off his slender waist.

"Hey, erm… you my date?" Harry smiled nervously. Gulping Draco was struggling to speak.

"Okay…by the fact we have the same masks I'd give it a yes," Harry laughed at the teenager before him. He was taller and bigger built than him, causing him to tense slightly. Could it be his attacker? Forcing himself to forget that night Harry re-looked his date over. Well dressed, tall, athletic built.

He seemed a fitting date, however he was rather quiet.

"So, do you talk?" Harry folded his arms, now growing rather impatient with the one-sided conversation.

"H…Harry you look amazing. Really…wow…" The voice seemed familiar, thought the compliment caused Harry to blush.

"Look the doors are opening!" A girl's voice squealed.

Shaking himself Draco returned his composure, and extended his arm. "Shall we Harry?"

I watched them, the blonde touching my Harry. Guiding him into the hall. I felt the anger and jealousy in my chest.

How had he managed to get him? Gritting my teeth I turned to my date. Nothing to Harry. Walking into the hall I roamed the many heads for them.

Finally I spotted them, dancing! I watched his hands on Harry's waist. My fists began to curl. He'd pay.

The hall was completely white. White drapes hung on the walls, whilst the house tables now around the the hall were covered in food and a white table cloth. The enchanted ceiling sparkled with stars and snow fell, only to vanish before it reached the heads of any one. There was a stage now in place of the staff table. Students quickly filled in and began to dance.  
"Sorry I'm not a very good dancer," Harry laughed weakly.

Shaking his head the mystery person under the mask smiled, "Not at all Harry, you're actually quite good."

"That's properly because you're leading!" Harry couldn't believe how comfortable this was. How perfectly he fitted into his arms, but it was all so familiar. His mind was struggling to piece the voice to a face, to a name.

"Harry? You okay? You seem distracted?" Draco began to panic, what was wrong? Had he done…said something wrong?

"O sorry, I was just trying to figure out who you actually are under the mask,"

Smiling Draco replied, "Well don't fret over it. You'll see at midnight, how about enjoying yourself till then?"

"Alright it's a deal," Harry smiled as the music suddenly turned faster.

I watched all night, watched that git flirt and touch Harry. My anger grew as Harry laughed and flirted back! What was going on? He was mine! He'd thought only of me the last couple of weeks! Why was he no longer?

I glanced at the clock in the Great Hall. 10 to 12.

The stopped and the students looked over at the stage in questioning. Dumbledore stood there, a large smile on his face. He was dressed in purple robe, his beard glistened.

"Now then, it is almost 12. I'm sure you've enjoyed your night. But I believe there are many of you wondering who you've spent the night with. Well… it is time to find out."

The students held their breathe as the clock began to chime. With each chime their masks began to fade.

Harry dared not look at the teen that stood next to him, the one he'd danced and joked with for the last 4 hours. Closing his eyes Harry waited for the last chime, signalling it was midnight. Gasps and squeals filled the hall as dates were revealed.

"So Harry?" The voice seemed uneasy.

Holding his breathe Harry turned and opened his eyes. Freezing he stared into the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Draco grimaced at the look of shock on Harry's face. Silence fell between the two teens.

"Hey Harry! Who's your date?" Hermione and Ron pushed through the crowd, their hands held in each others.

The stopped upon seeing Draco. "O my god! Draco you asked Harry!" Hermione squeaked, looking between the two she frowned.

"Harry?" Draco broke the silence between them, moving closer to Harry. "Harry, say something."

"Y…you? It was you?" Shaking his head Harry couldn't believe it! He'd spent the night with Draco Malfoy! And he didn't have a clue at all about who he was!

"Yes, Harry. It was me." Draco smiled weakly.

Harry returned the weak smile, " I…I have no idea." Looking at Ron and Hermione Harry sighed. Turning back to Draco gray eyes pieced into him. A shiver ran down his spine.

Two emotions fought within him, fear and something else. Students began to dance to the music, whilst others headed out of the hall. His head spinning with the two emotions Harry looked at the three people before him.

"I…thanks for a wonderful night Draco…I…I'm going to bed"

With that Harry turned and pushed through the crowds leaving two shocked an confused teens and one very hurt one.

"He hates me," Draco's eyes began to glisten. His fists curled into balls as he willed himself not to cry. A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump.

"He's confused Draco. Leave it for tonight." Hermione's voice was full of compassion, and hope.

Sighing Draco shrugged her off and headed for the Great Hall.

I saw as he left. Malfoy the slim ball. Slipping away from the crowd I quietly followed him. That bastard had Harry, and now had filled Harry's thoughts! I followed him as he headed out onto the empty grounds. Followed him into the shadows of the castle as he slumped against the wall. I waited and watched.

He suddenly turned and punched the wall. And were those tears coming down his face? I didn't care. He'd pushed Harry away from me. Stopped me from having him tonight. My anger rose back into my chest, taking over my mind, senses and body. I stepped closer.

"Not have a very good night?" I sneered.

Draco looked up, "Leave me alone,"

"Saw that you took Potter, he didn't look so happy when he found out it was you."

I saw the spark light up in Malfoy's eyes. That's it. I want you to feel pain, I'm going to make you wish you'd never touched Harry.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Malfoy raised his fist, and I saw my chance. Slamming the blonde against the wall, I made sure his head came in contact too. From the crack and the moan from Malfoy I'd say I achieved this.

I leant forward to his ear, "Stay, away from Harry"

Raising my fist I came in contact with Malfoy's jaw. And I continued to strike, punching and kicking every part of the Slytherin Prince.


	12. Remembering

Malfoy groaned. His whole body hurt. His eyes felt like lead, unable to open them. His brain wouldn't connect with his body. Unable to move, panic set in. What had happened? His brain burst with pain as he struggled to remember. Coughing Draco felt the taste of iron in his mouth.

Minutes passed, the wind was cold and sharp on his battered body. The damp of the grass told him it was still night. How long had he been there? What time was it? Who'd done this?

Moments passed before he tried to move again. Much more successful this time raising himself, sharp pain drove from his abdomen, his arms shook warning him they were struggling with the weight. He felt so weak, he had no energy. Slowly Draco rose to his feet; his legs shook before giving way. Falling back to the ground Draco winced. He'd never felt pain like the pain he was experiencing now.

What was he going to do? He couldn't support himself, how was he going to get in the castle? He needed help.

Harry laid in his bed, his eyes closed but his mind raced. The night's events played in his mind. He couldn't believe that it was Malfoy! The guy he had once hated being around. But the feelings of comfort and protection he'd felt as they danced. How his eyes had sparkled. But how couldn't he have known? His voice! His eyes! Sighing Harry turned over.

"I think you should just give him a chance Harry, go out on a date, or just sit and talk with each other. Listen to him. What have you got to lose?"

Hermione's voice played in his mind.

He had gone to a lot of effort before, and it did feel right. But he'd lied, and concealed himself. If he was so mad about Harry why hide it. Turning back over again Harry buried him head into his pillow. The realism that he was being negative dawned on him, but the doubt and the security within him nagged at him. He'd been hurt and lost so much. Could he, should he take the risk?

The great hall buzzed, Hermione dropped into her seat, pulling a bowl with cereal in front of her. Pouring her milk she was unaware of the worried Slytherin hurrying over to her.

"Hermione! You need to come now!" Pansy grabbed Hermione's elbow, almost dragging the Gryffindor from her seat.

Confused and tired Hermione rose slowly, "What's going on?"

"It's Draco, he's been attacked!"

Students around turned at the news, shock on their faces. The buzz in the room grew as the news spread. All eyes on the two girls as they ran from the hall.

Draco opened his eyes, aware that he was being watched. Beside him sat Pansy, Hermione and Blaise.

"Hey guys,"

"Draco! Oh my god! Are you okay? Who did this to you?" Pansy looked close to tears. Did he really look that bad?

Gritting his teeth Draco tried to sit up, the pain forced him to stay where he was.

"Don't force it Draco," Blaise watched the blonde struggle.

"I'll go get Madame Pomfrey" Pansy disappeared. Hermione watched on, horrified at the state of him.

Draco had two black eyes, a large cut that started at his eyes and down his cheek. His lip was split twice; his chest was covered in bruises and cuts. He was clearly in pain and discomfort.

"Who'd do this to you?" Hermione couldn't help but stare at the injuries.

Draco sighed, "I…"

"Mr Malfoy, I have something for the pain," Madame Pomfrey held a large jar containing green liquid and a small silver spoon. She filled the spoon before offering it too him. Grateful Draco swallowed. The liquid was warm as it ran down his throat. Its effects immediately taking action.

Smiling Draco relaxed, "Thanks, just what I needed,"

Nodding Madame Pomfrey turned to his visitors, "You may stay only until Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape get here,"

Nodding they watched as she left.

"So, who did it?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know, I can't remember anything!" Draco frowned, trying to remember again.

"Don't force yourself," Pansy reached over and stroked his hand.

Hermione watched curiously at the smile that had formed on Blaise's lips. Not thinking too much into it she turned at the arrival of Harry and Ron.

"Hey, we just heard and Ginny said you'd be here," Ron spoke to Hermione as Harry gasped at the state of Draco.

"Bloody hell," Ron frowned, "What did you do to them?"

"What do you mean?" Pansy snapped, clearly not pleased at Ron's lack of sympathy.

"Well, someone doesn't do you over like that if not provoked or pissed off,"

Draco ignored the red-head. His eyes focused completely on the raven beauty before him. His spirits had risen at the sight of him, at the sight of the concern that was clear on his face. He did care for him. The doors to the Hospital wing opened again, this time with Professor Snape and Dumbledore in their wake.

"Time to leave guys," Hermione rose, smiled at Draco and leaded her friends out. Pansy gently hugged Draco Whispering she'd return as soon as they left before departing. Blaise nodded before heading out.

"Are you staying here Pansy?" Blaise shut the doors before turning to his fellow Slytherin.

"Yes of course! Aren't you?" Pansy had produced two chairs, one of which she was now sat upon. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, I was going to go inform the house, you know that Draco's alright." Blaize glanced up the corridor.

"Oh…okay. I'll see you at dinner maybe,"

"Yeah," Turning Blaise rushed down the corridor, hoping to get away quickly. Turning a corner he saw the golden trio. Smiling he approached.

"Hello there," They turned, only Hermione greeted with a smile.

"Hello, I'd of thought you'd have stayed with Draco," Hermione looked behind Blaize.

"He'll be fine with Pansy, don't want to over crowd him,"

Nodding Hermione turned to her best friends, "Well I'm going to rush to the kitchens, see if Dobby could whip me something up."

"I'll come too, I'm starved!" Ron grinned

"You just ate," Harry raised an eyebrow as his best friends held hands.

"And I'm hungry again," Ron and Hermione walked off in the direction of the kitchens. Leaving Harry and Blaise alone.

"So you have fun last night?" Blaise moved closer to the Gryffindor.

"Err…yeah, was fun," Uncomfortable with the closeness Harry stepped back. "How about you?"

"Meh, so pleased you got Draco?" Blaise raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"I…Err…it was a bit of a surprise, but…I had fun. Well I better be off, I promised…Err…Dean a game of Quiddich." Smiling Harry moved to pass Blaise.

Grabbing Harry's hand Blaise pulled him closer, "Have fun," stroking his thumb against Harry's hand he winked. Before releasing him and heading off.

Harry frowned, staring at the back of the Slytherin; he could feel his body shake.

Harry quickly scanned the marauders map, is eyes searching. Finding the name he wanted he smiled, their on the fourth floor, he thought, perfect! I can make it to Hagrid's without being stopped. Placing the map back into his bag Harry stepped out from behind the tapestry. The halls were empty, lessons hadn't ended just yet. Relaxing his body slightly Harry made his way for the entrance.

It wasn't only Harry who was tense these days, since Draco Malfoy was attacked student and Teacher was more aware of the shadows and staying in groups. Teachers, particularly McGonagall, watched the halls more attentive. But he'd seen there was no one on neither the first floor nor the school grounds. However Harry still gripped his wand within his pocket.

Blaise pushed his was out of Charms, ignoring the shrieks from Pansy. Draco was being released from the Hospital Wing and he wanted to make sure he was there. Knocking a first year into the wall, Blaise didn't take much notice of the shouts from student and ghost.

Turning another corner Blaise stopped, there was Draco. Slowly making his way towards him.

"Hey Blaise," He smiled weakly.

"Hey Draco. Feeling better?" Blaise looked the teen over. A couple of bruises still remained, however he appeared to no longer have pain in his ribs. Blaise almost felt a blow to his ego.

"Yeah, Pomfrey worked her magic as always. So have I missed much? There's no new couples or anything."

Blaise knew what Draco was hinting at. Forcing a smile he replied, "Nope, Harry seems to be giving everyone but his Gryffindor friends a wide birth. Apparently his confidence is still low."

"Oh," Draco frowned, "Do you reckon he'd speak to me? Not spoken since the ball,"

Blaise tried not to remember the scene, Draco holding Harry so close.

"Well, he can only reject you I s'pose"

"So how yer been 'Arry?" Hagrid lifted his jug to his lips.

"Good thanks Hagrid. You?" Harry smiled. The weight of the last couple of months lifting from him. He felt normal with Hagrid.

"Well, having a few troubles with the third 'ears, seems Blast Ended Skrewts cause trouble e'ery 'ear,"

Hagrid continued to rumble on about his class that morning. Harry smiled thinking back to his lessons with the creatures. His mind thinking over Draco Malfoy's behaviour then. A Git, prick, an all in all a guy who appeared to hate his guts. Frowning Harry didn't know which Malfoy he was dealing with anymore. The one he'd known all those years or the one who'd stood before him declaring his love.

"Ya'll right 'arry?" Hagrid watched the youngster worried at the frown that had appeared from nowhere and with no reason.

Looking up Harry quickly smiled, "Yeah sorry Hagrid, was thinking back to my old lessons with you," Increasing his smile Harry continued, "Just remembering how Malfoy treated you."

Sighing Hagrid watch the boy before speaking, "Well, that's who he was. Why you letting Malfoy worry you anyway 'arry?"

"No reason, just annoys me how he treated you," Smiling Harry decided to change the subject, "Where's Fang?"

"He's out back, got him guarding me pumpkins from those pesky birds. An' first 'ears."

"Hermione!" Draco chanced a look at Madam Pince, ignoring her scowl.

Hermione looked up from the pile of books that surrounded her. "Draco, when was you let out? No one said anything!" Keeping her voice low Hermione stood hugging the blonde teen.

"Yeah sorry, didn't want anymore of a fuss." Sitting Draco scanned the library. "So, no study partner?"

"O well, I've been fine thank you. So Has Ron as I know you interested." Hermione raised an eyebrow as he lifted the book she'd been disturbed from.

Smiling apologetically Draco whispered, "Sorry Hermione, I'm just curious about…" Pausing as a first year went past Draco waited till they were no longer in ear shot.

"I was going crazy in there, why didn't you bring him in? Is he mad about the ball?"

Draco waited as Hermione finished the note she was writing, the long paragraph note. Placing her quill down she turned to face him.

"Harry hasn't and will not talk about the ball. Honestly, I believe he's still confused. And then you got attacked, I don't think it's me or Ron he needs to talk to. It's you Draco."

Draco raised an eyebrow, his heart beating faster. "M…me? Why?"

"You're a completely different person to him now Draco, to all of us. For years we've only thought of you as the slim ball git who calls me a mud blood, does everything possible to insult Ron and his family. As for Harry, you two have been fighting since we arrived at Hogwarts. 6 years is a long time with a lot of memories, a lot of things to forgive and forget. Now suddenly, your being best buddies with me, friendly with Ron and declaring love to Harry. Don't you think it would blow your mind?"

Draco sighed. Yes he'd thought long and hard about what he'd done, said. How it must look, sound. How Harry would find it difficult to contemplate.

"He was attacked, and all he remembers are grey eyes. Your eyes…"

"I didn't attack Harry!" Draco shouted now standing.

Blushing Hermione grabbed his hand, sending an apologetic look to Madam Pince, pulling the blonde teen back into his seat. Whispering, "I know that, and I think Harry does. I wasn't accusing I just want you to understand Harry. Can't you remember anything?"

Shaking his head Draco glanced out the window, his mind trying to replay that night.

"All I remember is the look on Harry's face, then him leaving. And…" Draco turned to Hermione. "Can I trust you?"

"Of…course"

"I…I do remember…I remember them saying 'Stay away from Harry'"

"Oh my god!" Hermione covered her mouth, staring at Draco.

"I know…"

"You think it's the same person?" She'd said it so quiet Draco only just caught it.

"I…think so."

Harry shut the door to Hagrid's cabin, heading back to the castle. The grounds were empty, but he could hear the enchanted sounds of centaurs running in the forest, birds singing in the trees.

Reaching the entrance Harry was engulfed in the shadow of the castle. Stopping he looked up, taking in the grand stone walls.

Walking to the wall he reached up, touching the cold stone. Feeling its rough surface. Its strength and protection racing through his fingertips and around his body.

"Missed you in potions today,"

Jumping Harry's head snapped in the direction of the voice. His had not leaving the wall.

Blaise stepped closer, "Where was you?"

"What's it to you?" Harry pressed harder against the wall. Blaise was beginning to freak him out. Always following him, getting as close as he was now.

Draco walked through the busy corridor. His mind still buzzing with the conversation between him and Hermione. What if it had been the same person? Should he really go to Dumbledore?

Heading towards the grounds entrance Draco stopped, glancing at the staircase he knew lead to the headmasters office. Shaking his head he decided he needed fresh air first. Stepping down the stone steps Draco glanced around the grounds, his head snapping back to the wall were he saw Harry and another.

Pausing he took in the setting. Took in the scared look in Harry's eyes. Took in how close that person was. The person that look familiar. Their shape, the way they stood, dominantly. His mind flashed back to Christmas.

Harry looked at the wall, "What do you want?"

"I was only worried about you" Blaise inched closer. Soon standing over Harry.

Harry could feel his body tingle with fear, his breathing grew faster. That smell was so familiar.

"Harry?" Blaise lifted a hand touch Harry's face.

Turning Harry stared up at the teenager before him. Emerald met Gray.

"Harry!"


	13. Like Chocolate

"Harry!"

Draco raced down the steps and towards the two teens. Blaise turned to greet the new comer. Anger burning in his orbs.

"Harry, I've been searching all over for you. Dumbledore's looking for you." Chancing a look at the raven boy Draco noted the horror in his eyes as he continued to watch Blaise.

"What does Dumbledore want?" Blaise continued to glare at Draco.

"Can't say...mate," forcing the last word Draco did not wish to anger him until he'd got Harry away.

Blaise continued to stare at Draco, silence fell upon the three of them. Finally Blaise changed his gaze to Harry, "You better go, can't keep the headmaster waiting can you."

Raising his hand Blaise stroked Harry's arm, causing both the smaller teenagers to tense. Grabbing Harry's other arm Draco began to guide him to the entrance, "I'll catch you in the dorm, yeah?"

"Yeah," Blaise watched Harry," And we'll continue our chat later Harry?"

Nodding Harry turned, quickening his walk. Draco followed.

Once inside, Draco led Harry up numerous stairs before pulling him into an empty classroom.

"What you doing? Dumbledore..."

"I made that up."

"Wha...why? What's going on?"

"I saw it Harry," Draco sat on the edge of one of the desks, watching Harry as he spoke, "I saw how he was with you, how he stood, and the fear in your eyes! I saw it all!"

Harry dropped into a chair, his hands covering his face.

"It...It's him Draco; I think Blaise was the one who attacked me."

Raising slowly Draco moved towards Harry.

"His eyes! It was just the same, the smell everything!" Harry's hand gripped his hair.

Grouching down in front of the boy Draco left his hand hovering in the air, unsure whether it was okay to touch him, comfort him.

"I know Harry, but it'll be okay. We'll go to Dumbledore."

Reluctantly Harry lifted his head from his hands. Their eyes meeting.

"I should have jinxed the bastard. But I couldn't, I froze! Why did I freeze?" Harry looked into Draco's eyes, searching.

"I've fought the dark lord, his men and bloody fire breathing dragons! Why couldn't I jinx him?"

Draco's heart ached for Harry. His hand rested upon Harry's. Hoping to comfort him

"It's okay Harry,"

"It isn't! I shouldn't have frozen!"

Draco pulled Harry into a hug, gripping him tight. Harry gripped back, pulling the blonde teen closer. Stroking the raven Draco felt like he was in heaven. The smaller teen fitted so perfectly into his arms.From now on Draco promised himself he was going to take care of Harry, never let anyone hurt his love again.

"Harry, we need to go to Dumbledore."

"What if I'm wrong? What if it wasn't Blaise?"

"That doesn't matter, if he is or isn't Dumbledore will know. He'll have ways of getting the truth outta people. I'm sure he's done it to more powerful wizards than Blaise."

Harry looked at the blonde, who smiled back reassuringly. He was right. If anyone could know if his suspicions were correct then Dumbledore would know.

The great hall was beginning to fill with students ready for the evening meal. Hermione was among them. Seating herself at the Gryffindor table she looked around for her friends. Not having seen Harry all day she'd grown worried.

"Ginny, you seen Harry today?"

The youngest red head looked deep in thought for a moment before replying, "I saw him before dinner heading to the headmaster's office with that Malfoy. But not seen him since."

"Oh okay," Frowning Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table, but no sign of their prince.

Next her eyes travelled to the head table, no headmaster. She also noticed the absence of McGonagall and Snape.

The hallways were empty by the time Harry walked back down the staircase leading to the headmaster's office. Taking a deep breath Harry glanced up and down the corridor.

"You alright?" Draco stepped beside the raven.

Nodding Harry continued to look up and down the corridor.

"I'll walk you to your dorm?" Draco gently placed a hand round Harry's shoulder.

Harry could only look at Dumbledore, his intense eyes comforting him.

Dumbledore's office was filled with people. Harry was seated in the centre, facing the headmaster's desk. To his right sat Professor McGonagall. His left was Draco, and sat next to him was Snape and Blaise.

"And what evidence does Mr Potter have for accusing one of my students?" Snape questioned.

"Evidence? What evidence does he need? He isn't comfortable around him!" McGonagall fumed, her hand shooting to Harry's in reassurance.

Dumbledore raised his hand to silence the two. His eyes stayed upon Harry for a few moments before turning to Blaise.

"In your mind Mr Blaise do you think that there is any reason for these accusations?"

"Of course not!" Blaise frowned, "I'd never wish to harm Harry, why would I?"

"Then why does Harry not feel comfortable? What's with you stalking him?" Draco shouted, "He's clearly lying Professor! He's not going to admit is he! Can't you use a potion or something?"

Shaking his head Dumbledore peered out of his half-moon glasses at the group of people before him.

"Alas, no. I cannot. Firstly Mr Blaise here is too young, and would therefore need his parents' permission to so. Secondly, it would take a month to brew the potion, and for a full moon. Meaning we are at a loss."

"So what? You're just going to leave him walking round. Free to attack again?"

"No Mr Malfoy, there will be precautions that will be placed..."

"Yeah like..."

"Mr Malfoy!" McGonagall snapped, "Remember who it is you are talking to.

Gritting his teeth Draco glanced at Harry, who had stared only at Dumbledore the whole time.

"Unfortunatly Mr Malfoy I think it best not to discuss those with anyone, as anyone is a suspect."

Harry stopped in front of the fat lady, smiling at her hinting he'd be passing through soon. Turning to Draco Harry shuffled his feet, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Well I'll leave you here. " Draco smiled weakly.

"Yeah...thanks for walking me."

"No problem," Silence.

"Well I'll be going then, but before I do I've have an idea." Draco glanced up and down the corridor before continuing, "You know that the truth potion will be ready in a few days?"

Nodding slowly Harry couldn't understand what Draco was saying.

"Well, Dumbledore cannot use a potion on Blaise, but that doesn't mean we can't?"

"I'm sure Snape wouldn't allow..."

"Just leave Snape to me," Draco winked. "Well think about it..."

Hesitating Draco slowly leant forward and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Night," Quickly turning Draco hurried down the corridor. His heart beating ten times faster.

Draco entered the slytherin common room, aware of the eyes suddenly on him. Holding his head high, Draco walked over to were Pansy sat with Blaise. Grey met grey. Draco's nails cut into the palm of his hands as he fought to keep his arm down by his side. Turning his gaze down to Pansy he noted her skin was paler than normal.

"You okay Pansy?"

Slowly she lifted her head, her smile weak. "Yeah Draco, i'm fine..."

"Nothing to say then?"

The room fell silent. Closing his eyes Draco took a deep breathe, fighting down the anger in his stomach. "What do you want me to say...Blaise?"

Reopening his eyes Draco was now aware that the other teen had stood and closed the distance between them. Being of a similar height Draco could feel Blaise's breathe on his own lips.

"Think i'd let you accuse me of attacking you and Harry and let you get away with it? Get the headmaster involved, and Snape?"

"What you scared of Blaise? Scared that Dumbledore knows that it is you, scared that Harry knows?"

"Scared of what? You've got no evidence that it was me." Blaise smirked.

Draco's breathing deepened, he was aware of the entire Slytherin house watching, listening. His smirk growing Blaise glanced around the room before leaning to Draco's ear, whispering just loud enough for Draco to hear.

"Just so you know...Harry's lips...taste like chocolate..."

Draco's eyes widened in horror, he no longer saw the wall before him. Nor did he see Blaise turn, his smirk firmly on his lips. Blaise picked up his bag, and headed towards the dorms.

"You bastard!"

Harry entered the gryffindor common room, the warmth from the fire crepted through his clothes, making him smile. His cheek still tingling from where Draco's lips had touched. Dropping down into his favourite armchair Harry bite his lip to stop a girlish giggle leaving them.

Hermione and Ron watched as their best friend had entered, and walked straight to the armchair. Ignoring their shouts. Glancing at one another they quickly rose and positioned themselves beside the raven teen.

"Hey bud, where you been all day?" Ron sat on the arm of the seat nudging Harry with his elbow.

Harry blinked several times before looking up, "Oh...hey Ron, Hermione."

Hermione frown deepened at the goofy grin firmly fixed on the teens face.

"Harry...are you alright?"

"I'm fine Hermione, never better actually."

"So where you been all day?" Ron again quizzed.

Harry paled and the grin vanished, "I've...erm..." His eyes suddenly dropped to his hands as he took a deep breath. Hermione and Ron chanced a look at one another.

"Dumbledore's office."

"What? Why?"

"You know I told you the other day that I thought Blaize was stalking me and acting really weird?"

"Yeah?"

"Well...turns out that I think he was the one who...attacked me."

Harry continued to stare at his hands, silence fell over the trio. Suddenly aware of how busy and noisy the common room was, Harry made to stand up. Ron's hand on his shoulder prevented him from doing so. Harry looked up at his best friends, Ron's eyes burned with hatred, whilst Hermione stared at Harry in disbelief.

Unsure of how long they stayed as they had Harry whispered, "Guys?"

"Harry...you do realise what your saying?...your accusing Blaize of something terrible...and you've been to Dumbledore? You're sure?"

"Of course he's sure Hermione! Harry wouldn't go to Dumbledore if he wasn't. I knew we couldn't trust those slimy gits."

"What has Dumbledore said? Is he going to expell him?"

Harry shook his head, "He says that there isn't enough...isn't any evidence. Just mine and Draco's word."

"Draco's?"

"Well, he says that he reckons it was Blaize who also attacked him..."

"Oh my..."

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione confused. Glancing round at the other students in the room Hermione lent closer to her friends,

"I was talking to Draco earlier today...and he told me that...when he was attacked..."

"By Blaize..."

"Ron!...well he said that he remembered them telling him that he was to stay away from Harry. And thinking about it it fits...Blaize stalking Harry, he clearly fancies you Harry and..."

"Everything is the same..." Harry stared into Hermione's eyes, "Whenever me and Blaize are alone it's just the same. His smell, his eyes...he has grey eyes."

Draco stuggled against the grip of his Slytherin classmate had on him, the taste of blood crept down his throat. He knew he'd cut his lip and obtained a few bruises. But it was worth it.

Blaise was also being held by a fellow slytherin. Blood staining his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? You're supposed to be best friends! Not beating the shit out of each other!" Tears shone in Pansy's eyes as she looked between her best friends.

"He's no friend of mine, you're a fucking bastard Blaise!"

"You seriously think that i'm scared of you Malfoy?" Blaise wiped the blood from his nose, "You're a pathetic excuse for a Slytherin."

The door to the common room slapped opened, all struggling seesed as their eyes turned. Snape took one glance at the two students before him, his eyes thunderous.

"What on earth is going on here? Zabini, Malfoy my office now!"

Harry stopped at the top of the grand staircase, ignoring the students who passed. Ron turned, grabbing Hermione. Retracing their steps they stoop beside their friend.

"Harry don't worry, i'm sure Blaise won't want to come anywhere near you after yesterday."

"Yeah, Hermione's right, sides Dumbledore won't let him near you."

Ron smiled encouragingly at his best friend, he hated Blaise for what he'd put his friend through. Never had Harry been this fragile, not facing Voldemort, not when Sirius died. Never.

Hermione linked her arm around Harrys, "We don't want to take too long, Ron will waste away."

Harry laughed before nodding his head and walked down to the great hall, with his two best friends. Upon entering Harry couldn't help but look over at the table of snakes.

Sitting down Harry leant over so both Ron and Hermione could hear, "Look at Blaise."

The trio all turned, Blaise was sat away from Pansy with Crabbe and Goyle, his right eye swelled and a cut underneath.

"Wonder what happened to him?" Ron had turned back to plate, filling it.

"Heres the answer," Hermione was looking at the entrance to the hall.

Draco had just entered, looking just as bad as Blaize. More eyes turned to the Slytherin prince as whispers filled the hall.

"They must have had a fight," Hermione turned to Harry, his face full of concern and his eyes not leaving the blonde.

"I heard it took Snape to break them up, Malfoy seemed to be after Blaise's blood for something." Dean sat down next to Ron, "though I heard a first year Slytherin saying Malfoy had accused Blaise of something, gone to Dumbledore."

"Harry where you going?" Hermione rose watching her friend walk over to Draco.

Draco seated himselve next to Pansy, keeping his head down.

"What did you expect? No one to notice when you walk in looking like that?"

"I had something to do first." Draco glared down the table at his ex-best friend.

"Draco can I have a word?"

Draco turned to the gryffindor who stood over him, concern shining in his eyes.

"Yeah...sure..."

Following him out the hall, he was aware of the whispers getting louder. They didn't speak as they walked down the corridor, Harry didn't look back at him, not even to gester into an empty classroom. His emerald eyes only turned to him once the door was shut, locked and a silencing charm had been added.

"What happened?"

Draco watched Harry, the raven seemed so small in his school robes.

"Well?"

Draco's eyes snapped to Harry's lips. Blaise's words echoing in his ears. Did they really taste of chocolate?

"Draco?"

Shaking his head Draco forced his thoughts out his mind and turned to the eyes burning in confusion, concern and anger.

"Me and Blaise had a fight."

"I can clearly see that, why? I thought we was just going to get the potion, get him to confess and leave it at that!"

"He just pissed me off..."

"I thought you said you wouldn't let him get to you?"

"Yeah well...i didn't expect what he said"

"Which was...?"

Draco sighed, "That doesn't matter..."

Harry frowned, "It does to me...what did he say?"

"Honestly Harry, it doesn't. What does matter," Draco pulled out a small bottle from his pocket, drawing closer to Harry he took his hand, feeling the teen tense he let go leaving the bottle in Harry's hand.

Harry didn't know why he'd tensed. He and Draco were friends, Draco hadn't attacked him, Draco wouldn't hurt him. Looking down at the bottle Harry frowned.

"It's Hermione's and Blaise's truth potion."

Draco smiled at how cute Harry looked when his mouth dropped in disbelief.

"But...how?"

Snape stared at the two teens before him. Both with bruises now forming on their blood stained skins.

"Explain."

He didn't really need an explaination. It was clear this was over the events of earlier. The accusation of the attack on his godson and Potter.

"We had a disagreement sir." Draco stared at the stone floor, his godfather knew why, no need to explain.

"I see. I am not a fool, so I know that this is do do with what occured in the headmasters office. I am not saying whether either is right or wrong. However, you both are Slytherins, and i expect you to act like one! From now on i do not want for fists to sort out a dispute. Am i understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, now Blaise you may leave."

Blaise glanced at the blond before nodding at Snape and left. Once the teens footsteps could no longer be heard Snape turned to Draco, his arms folded he leant against the desk.

"Am I to take that this isn't just a stupid crush on Potter?"

Draco blushed, his eyes wide, "What? I..."

"Draco, i've taught you and Potter for the past 6 years, known you since you were born. I know that you would not act like a hot heated Gryffindor unless for something you had your whole heart in. I knew something was up when you chose Potter as a partner in potions and made this truce with him and his friends."

Draco stared at Snape.

"Why do you think I wouldn't allow Potter to change partners? I am on your side Draco, even if your father wouldn't. Now this business with Blaise?"

"He attacked Harry and me at christmas. And before your ask how we know, Harry said he knows, and I feel weird round him now. I know you won't think that mine and Harry's feelings are much of evidence but I trust how I feel and I most certainly trust Harrys."

Snape looked into Draco's eyes, he was serious. Sighing Snape replied, "I believe you Draco."

"So you'll...give Blaise the truth potion?"

"I can't do that Draco, as Dumbledore said. He is too young, it would be illegal for me to give him it."

Draco nodded disappointedly, " I understand, well if you don't mind.." Heading for the door Draco was stopped by Snape's voice.

"But if a student accidentally slipped it into a drink..."

Draco spun round to face his godfather his hope restored.

"Funny how a simple Alohamora would open the potions classroom and if they was to look in the cupboard on the third shelf they'd fine Grangers perfect potion."

"Snape...helped" Harry was now smiling.

Draco moved closer to Harry, "Well being Snape's godson does have it's benefits."

His smile widening Harry looked back down at the bottle. "Now just to think of how to have him take it,"

Draco took Harry's hand, causing the smaller teen to look back to his face. Draco so wanted to taste Harrys lips, just a quick taste.

I think you should just give him a chance Harry

This isn't bullshit Harry…I LOVE YOU!

Harry knew what Draco wanted to happen. He watched as the blond grew closer, but he was frozen. His head was screaming for him to run, save the heart that was crying out for the love Draco promised.

Draco was shocked when he felt Harry connect his lips with his own. The taste of chocolate entering his mouth.


	14. Tears

Harry smiled into Draco's lips; the taller teen had overcome his shock and was taking control of the kiss. Slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth. Draco pushed Harry up against the closest wall, careful not to break the kiss. A small moan travelled from Harry's mouth, clouding Draco's mind even further.

His hand slipped into Harry's robe and travelled under his shirt, Harry's body felt amazing. Electricity pulsed through his fingertips and round his body, surging him on. Slowly Draco moved from Harry's lips and down to his neck, he could feel the smaller teen quivering underneath him. He was in heaven, chocolate tasting perfect heaven. The voices of the other students outside the hall vanished, only Harry's moans met his ears. Suddenly he was pushed backwards with immense force, setting himself Draco frowned at the boy opposite him. Harry stared at the floor, rearranging his clothes.

"Harry? What's...?" Draco stepped forward, but Harry walked over to the door brushing past Draco. Without a word or backward glance Harry had disappeared from the classroom, leaving Draco alone confused.

Grabbing his bag Draco raced from the room and into the busy corridor. Over the heads of students Draco could not see Harry, cursing under his breath he turned and fought against the crowd to head back down to the dungeons.

Harry took his seat in charms, next to Ron who was currently engrossed in conversation with Seamus. Harry could feel the bottle in his pocket, it felt cool against him. Slipping his hand around the cool glass he couldn't help but direct his gaze across to Blaize who was seated directly opposite, a smirk portrayed over his features as he stared back into the emerald orbs.

"Where did you go with Draco?" Hermione had moved up the bench next to her friend, Harry quickly turned away from the Slytherin, noting Hermione's glare directed in the same direction.

"Oh nowhere, just went for a chat." Harry released his grip from the potion, very aware of its makers.

"Did he say anything about their fight?" her smile faltering as she glanced across the room again.

"Not really," Harry began to twirl the quill in hands, wondering what Blaise had said to get Draco so off guard.

"Strange, where is Draco anyway?" Harry's eyes jumped up, surveying the room. Landing on the empty seat situated next to Pansy Harry shrugged. He was sure Draco would come to class just as he had done.

"Good morning class," Professor Flitwick was stood on his usual stack of books at the front of his class, Hermione quickly returned to her seat full attention on her teacher. Harry's eyes darted to the classroom door; it wasn't like Draco Malfoy to be late to a class.

"Today we will be learning the Disillusionment Charm"

While the class began to file out, Harry and Ron waited for Hermione to return all her books back to her bag.

"Seriously Hermione, how many books do you need for Charms?" Ron picked up a tatty copy of Charms level 6. "Hermione we're not even at level 6, where did you get this?"

"Percy lent me it," Hermione rose from her seat, snatching the book at she pushed passed the two boys. Ron and Harry we exchanged their usual look before following. Out in the corridor the trio allowed the crowd to take them in the general direction.

The rest of the day went by uneventful, with no sign of Draco Malfoy in their lessons. Guilt built up in Harry, he hadn't meant for the kiss to grow into what it had. He'd asked Draco to stop and when he didn't. What other choice did he have? The potion was still seated in his pocket; Harry continued to grip it for reassurance. He still had no idea how he was going to get Blaise to drink it. Staring blankly into the common room fire Harry thought it was hopeless. He had no way to get it to him.

"Excuse me, Harry?"

Harry quickly brought his mind back to the voice; a first year stood blushing before him. Sitting up straighter Harry smiled.

"There's a student outside...I think he's a sixth year like you...he wants to talk to you." The boy reminded Harry of Ron, ginger hair and a genuine smile.

Nodding Harry rose from his seat unwillingly. Wondering who it could be. "Thanks...?"

"Simon!" The smile grew on his face before quickly disappearing, "He's a Slytherin though."

Harry felt his heart stop, his eyes widening in horror. Noticing the worried look on Simon's face Harry quickly replaced it with his smile and ruffled his ginger hair.

"Cheers kid," Harry watched Simon head over to his friends, looking at the common room door Harry knew Simon and his friends where watching. Slowly he walked over, his mind racing. His throat was dry. However, before Harry could reach the entrance a group of third years entered, revealing Draco propped up against the wall, his back facing Harry.

"Hey,"

Draco spun round at the voice, Harry stood in the entrance. The younger Gryffindor's glanced between the two, slowly entering the tower. Harry waited for them to fully enter before pushing the portrait closed behind him.

Draco looked Harry up and down, he was so beautiful. His eyes stopping at the rose lips Draco couldn't help his tongue lick his own, the taste reforming in his mind.

"Simon said you wanted to talk..." Harry blushed.

"Simon...?" Draco broke away from his memory, "Oh the first year, yeah. Did you want to go somewhere quiet?"

Nodding Harry followed as Draco turned down the corridor. Harry's mind raced what would he say? He'd kissed Draco first and it was he who pushed him away.

In the empty classroom Draco sat on the nearest table, leaving Harry at the door. Motioning to the seat next to him Draco smiled. Sitting Harry began to fidget as silence fell between them. He could feel the blond staring at him, but Harry found the stone floor interesting, hoping to prolong the conversation from beginning.

Draco couldn't get his thoughts through his mouth. He had to know why Harry had pushed him away. Know whether it was his fault. But with the Gryffindor clearly avoiding eye contact he couldn't summon the courage. Minutes past and the classroom grew darker. They both were aware of the approaching curfew.

"What was it I did wrong Harry?" Draco couldn't wait any longer, his caught his breath as the last word left his lips. He watched as Harry tensed, those green orbs snapped to his own.

"I'm sorry if I pushed too much," Draco slipped off from the desk and knelt in front of Harry, "I guess, I've wanted that for so long." Gripping Harry's hands Draco dared not to stop; scared he'd lose his new found courage, his eyes dropped to their entwined fingers.

"It was just so great, I wanted more. Didn't want it to stop. I thought it was what you wanted..."

"Draco," Harry watched as the boy before him lifted is head, "I don't know if I can do this, do what you want. Earlier was my fault. I encouraged you and I shouldn't have."

Draco frowned, "Didn't you want that earlier?"

"Yes, I did...but," Harry sighed, he couldn't take the hope that filed Draco's eyes. Standing up Harry pulled his hands free, "I can't do this, people I care for get hurt. Look what happened to you before. I'm sorry Draco, but once we get this thing sorted with Blaise we should remain as friends."

Going to leave Harry wasn't surprised by the hand preventing him; he couldn't turn to face the other teen though. The guilt in his chest was painful enough from what he knew he'd see.

"Harry I told you before, I love you." Spinning the smaller boy round Draco smiled, "And if all you're scared about is me getting hurt. Then don't be. I'm a Malfoy, I can handle myself."

Draco rested his forehead on Harry's, their breath mixed together.

"Let this happen Harry, you want it. I most certainly want it."

Harry began to open his mouth in protest, unable to hear another rejection Draco crushed his lips against Harry's. Harry could feel tears mixing into the kiss, Draco's tears.


	15. A Malfoy doesn't always get what he wants

Draco felt Harry's lips pull away from his own. He dared not open his eyes, afraid to see the rejection upon Harry's face. Afraid to watch Harry leave him again. Blood pulsed in his ears; his breathe speeding up at the suspense of what awaited him beyond his eyelids.

Harry slowly opened his eyes as he pulled gently back from Draco. The taller teen's arms were wrapped around his waist, gripping possessively. He emerald eyes watched Draco's face. Pale cheeks glistened from the tears, his eyes yet to open. Harry could feel Draco's heart pounding under his hands which rested on the firm chest.

Harry's eyes flickered down to Draco's lips, the tongue slipping out and running over them. Preparing himself. Harry waited, watching the beauty of Draco's grey orbs appearing.

Draco was shocked to see a smile gracing Harry's features, causing his heart to ache for him even more. The moonlight fell over them; Harry's eyes sparkled, captivating Draco.

"What do you say Harry? Will you let this happen?" Draco had hoped to sound charming, however his voice shook expressing the nerves that travelled through him.

"I don't believe it," Harry whispered. Feeling Draco's grip on his waist tighten Harry could see the pain growing in his eyes. Pressing his forehead against Draco's Harry laughed, "I've actually fallen for 'The Draco Malfoy'."

Draco released his breathe, he'd never felt such relief and joy in his entire life. He stared down into Harry's eyes before pulling him into a stronger embrace.

Draco stared out onto the grounds, his skin tingling from the contact with Harry. Licking his lips every couple of seconds, tasting Harry's upon them. His mind raced over the events of the night. Harry had actually admitted to liking him, actually kissed him.

The sun peaked over the mountains surrounding the castle; Draco had yet to return to the common room, he'd seated himself on a comfortable windowsill still in shock. Surprised he'd not been caught by Filch a goofy grin formed on his face as he allowed his thoughts to return to the raven that had captured him heart.

Slowly the hall filled with students and ghosts. Stretching Draco rose, his limbs sore from the position he'd taken up for the last 5 hours. Ruffling his hair, he headed in the direction of the Great Hall, caring not for his appearance.

His eyes suddenly growing heavy Draco forced them to look at the Gryffindor table, currently only occupied by a handful of students, none of whom he recognised. His lips spread into another smile as he again thought of Harry. Turning back to his own table he wasn't surprised to see Pansy already seated and sending a confused glare towards him.

Dropping into his seat Draco allowed her to begin fussing over him. "Draco where have you been? Disappeared yesterday after you went off with Potter, Goyle said you didn't go back to the dormitory last night! Draco are you listening to me? Look at you! Your robes are all creased, and your hair! Really Draco."

"Pansy I don't care," Draco brushed her hands off his robe, grinning at the shock now on her face.

"You don't care? You Mr-must-look-perfect-at-all-times do not care how you look?" She blinked, "What if Potter sees you looking like this you won't get him to fall for you then will you."

Draco smirked, amused at her naivety, his eyes snapping at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Draco?" Pansy raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in her friend's composure. Following her gaze she spotted Harry and his friends enter. Harry laughed with his friends as they grouped around him. Harry quickly glanced over, his smile widening as a blush formed on his cheeks. Bowing his head Harry rushed to his table.

Pansy returned to her friend who stared back at Harry, licking his lips. Slowly Draco sat straighter and turned to her, "What would you say if I told you that Harry Potter admitted he'd fallen for me?"

Harry couldn't stop his face burning, the feeling of Draco's lips on his own and over his body returned to his mind, he could feel the teen in question staring at him.

"What happened then Harry?" Hermione repeated the question she'd been asking since Harry had informed her that he'd left the common room the previous night to speak to Draco. He still didn't know how to answer her. Should he inform her of the events? Would Draco want other's knowing?

Suddenly a gleeful shriek erupted from the Slytherin table, causing the hall to fall silent and all eyes to turn. Pansy had a hand held over her mouth, tears in her eyes. Harry watched as Draco glanced around the hall quickly before trying to calm his friend down before he was pulled into a tight hug. Pansy's eyes locked with Harry's, causing his heart to race. Draco did want others to know.

Harry turned slowly to Hermione, who was still watching the scene. Glancing back to Draco Harry bit his lip. Standing he lent over his best friend, grabbing her arm.

"Come with me, I've got something to tell you." Quickly Harry left the hall without a backwards glance. Hermione, wasting no time rushed behind him.

Checking the corridor was empty Harry shut the classroom door happy that they wouldn't be overheard. Hermione folded her arms waiting.

"Well?" Raising an eyebrow she watched as Harry grinned back at her.

"Last night when I left the common room and went to talk with Draco, the reason that he wanted to talk to me was because..." Taking a deep breath Harry felt his heart ache as he remembered the look Draco gave him when he'd left him that day, "yesterday morning we kissed"

"You kissed?"

"Yes but," Harry quickly continued, "I pushed him away and left him. That's why he wasn't in class all day." Harry grimaced seeing the look Hermione sent his way, "But he came and asked to speak to me, I agreed. And we talked. An..."

Harry couldn't help smile at the memory, "And I told him that I've got feelings for him."

Hermione stared in disbelief at Harry, who watched his smile faltering. Wasn't this what she'd wanted? "Hermione?"

Suddenly a loud scream erupted from her mouth as she rushed at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his small body, knocking Harry slightly off balance. Catching himself the smile returned to Harry's face.

"So you're happy?" You don't mind?"

"Mind? Harry I am so pleased you finally let him in" Hermione tightened her arms around Harry who laughed in reply.

Unknown to them both a figure stormed away from the classroom. Forcing other students out of his path upon reaching the crowded corridors. Blaise's blood raced, Harry would be his and his alone. He would make sure that for once a Malfoy didn't always get what they wanted.

Harry couldn't remove the smile from his face as he and Hermione strolled down the corridors. They'd decided to return to the Great Hall in hope of finding Ron, knowing he'd return to bed if they weren't there to drag him to his first class. Upon joining the busy crowd a group a young students pushed between them.

"Watch it!" Harry shouted to them, a young boy spun round at his voice, his face flushed red. Recognising him as the first year from yesterday Harry sent him a questioning frown.

"Sorry! It's just there's a fight in the entrance...between two 6th year Slytherins!" Turning on his heels Simon vanished from view around the corner. Harry glanced at Hermione who had raised her eyebrow in question, without a second thought they raced after the young Gryffindor.

Reaching the grand stairs they were stopped by a large crowd all chanting in unison, "Fight! Fight!" Pushing aside a tall, mousy haired Hufflepuff Harry froze. From the height of the stairs he could see down over the heads of the crowd, in the centre stood Draco and Blaise, their wands raised. Harry watched in horror as they sent curses and hexes at one another, rebounding them off into the crowd. An older student must have thought ahead and placed a shield around their class mates as the spells exploded inches from student's faces.

Being as far away as he was Harry couldn't hear the pair's argument over the chants, seeing the murderous glares they sent towards one another he decided he needed to stop this before they or anyone else got hurt. Pushing forward Harry tried to squeeze past two older students; suddenly he was repelled backwards, falling onto the hard floor. Glaring at their backs Harry's anger increased as they paid no attention to him. Standing up Harry began to pull out his wand from within his robes; suddenly Harry was forced back down by someone gripping tightly onto his shoulders. Sparks showered down over head as a spell crashed into the stone wall. Looking over his shoulder Harry smiled gratefully at Hermione who was shaking her head watching the teens in the centre.

"What are they doing?" Hermione rose, tiptoeing to see over the older students who had pushed closer to get a better look at duel. Standing straight Harry's eyes widened, the anger behind their spells had broken the defences set up. Sets of the crowd ducked at the rebounding curses and the rubble off the wall that showered over them.

Harry shook his head, focusing his mind. Why wasn't anyone stopping this? Summoning his strength Harry forced his way down the steps through the crowd, aware of Hermione gripping his arm. Reaching the middle the pair again ducked from an angry curse, raising quickly Harry raised his arm in a fluent motion shouting 'Expelliarmus!' Aware of Hermione mimicking him.

The chanting stopped as Draco's and Blaise's wands flew high in the air and landing in the outstretched palms of the two Gryffindor's. All eyes turned to them. Harry ignored Blaise but strolled up to Draco who watched, shame glistening in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry's fists tightened around his and Draco's wand, "You could have hurt someone! Look at the mess you've made!" Harry turned his features to glare at Blaise and the two Slytherin's took in their surroundings. The walls of the entrance help large holes from where their spells had made contact.

"Why are you two fighting again? Didn't you have enough yesterday?"

Draco raised his hand absentmindly to the cut on his lip, sighing as pain shot from the sore. Looking around the crowds Draco felt his cheeks redden, turning back to the raven haired teen more blood rushed to his face at the disappointment in his eyes. Dropping his gaze Draco felt ashamed at his behaviour.

"Harry, I'm sorry..."

His anger vanishing Harry reached out to Draco's face, careful not to poke him with his own wand. Lifting up the boy's face to meet his eyes Harry smiled.

Rolling her eyes Hermione turned to the crowd that had broken into loud whispers from the actions of the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor hero.

"Move along, come on nothing to see here!" Slowly the crowd began to move, a flash of red catching Hermione's eyes. Ron squeezed between students a piece of toast gripped firmly in his mouth. Reaching through to his outstretched hand together they pulled him into the opening.

"Were you two been? Thought you were going to miss the fight!" Ron's mouth spread into a smile, once it was free from the food.

Shaking her head Hermione glanced at Harry, "Good job we didn't, no else seemed to be willing to break it up." Turning slightly Hermione threw the larger wand back to its owner, earning a scowl from Blaise who returned it to his pocket. Holding Ron's free hand Hermione guided him back to the Great Hall, "Let's go finish breakfast."

Still smiling at one another Draco and Harry began to follow, seeing his wand still in Harry's hand Draco's smile widened. Using the excuse Draco slipped his hand around the tanned one of Harry's. Jumping slightly in surprise Harry's eyes snapped to the entwined hands around the wand. Blushing he met his own emerald orbs with Draco's grey.

Without warning the grey orbs were forced away, Draco's body was slammed against the stone wall to Harry's left. Blaise held Draco by the front of his robes, anger danced in his eyes.

"What did I tell you Malfoy? I warned you!" Blaise brought back his fist threateningly.

"Can't win in a duel so got to fight like a Muggle?" Draco's voice held mockery laughter, although the fear in his eyes betrayed him. Fist connected with jaw.

Harry flinched; memories of the pain from Dudley's punches striking his own jaw filled his mind. A shout snapped Harry back to the hall. Draco and Blaise were now rolling on the floor fighting for dominance, their fists connecting with each other's face.

Running forward Harry dropped one of the wands he held allowing him to grab the robes of Blaize, trying with all the strength he had left to pull him away from Draco. Relief washed over him as he could see Ron grab Draco, wrenching the blond away.

Harry could feel Blaise's heart beating hard beneath his hands that gripped his chest, preventing him from reaching Draco. Tensing his arms Harry pulled Blaise closer, hoping to stop the taller teen's struggles.

"Stop it!" Harry breathed through gritted teeth, closing his eyes, "Just stop it!"

Slowly Harry felt Blaise's struggles weaken, their chests rising and falling in unison. Once he was sure Blaise had calmed Harry released his grip and opened his eyes. Stepping away Harry moved to see Blaise's face. A large smirk graced his thin lips, his eyes locked in front of him.

Following his gaze Harry felt his blood run cold. Ron was struggling with the blond in his grip, who was furiously trying to free himself. A shiver ran through Harry, he'd never seen the fire in Draco's eyes, not even when they were sworn enemies. Blood trickled from the corner of Draco's mouth. Clenching his teeth Harry returned his gaze to Blaise, stepping closer he shoved as hard as he could into the Slytherin's chest. Surprised Blaise fell backwards, regaining his balance quickly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Closing the distance between them Harry pushed him hard again, why the fuck do you keep hurting us? Attacking us?"

Blaise was caught between the stone wall and Harry.

"What the hell did us, did I ever do to you?" Raising himself to his full height, Harry became aware he was still holding either his own or Draco's wand. Lifting his arm he allowed the wand tip to stick painfully under Blaise's chin. The taller teen turned his head away as a spark spat from the wand, catching his skin. Stepping back guilt pricked at Harry's heart. Lowering his wand slightly Harry released the breathe he hadn't been aware he'd been holding.

"Just leave us alone"

Emerald eyes watched as Blaise pushed himself from the wall and strolled over to the dungeons, winking at the blond over Harry's shoulder before he vanished down the stone steps. Reaching down Harry picked up the wand that rubbed against his foot. Looking between them he was shocked that it had been his own wand he'd dropped and Draco's he'd threatened Blaise with. Raising his head he smiled, Ron's face held pure fear; he stared wide eyed at Harry as Draco continued to struggle in his grip.

"Ron, you can let go." Standing back up Harry watched Ron release the blond, holding up his hands in protection as Draco turned to him. Rushing over Harry touched Draco's arm who whipped his head round to him.

"What the hell was that Harry?" Betrayal shone in his eyes. Confused Harry shook his head frowning.

"Why'd you grab Blaise? Why'd you hold him so close to you? Cling to him like...he fucking enjoyed you holding him. He enjoyed it, enjoyed mocking me."

"I grabbed him because I wanted him to get off you! How else was I supposed to hold him back, prevent him from hurting you?"

"You're a wizard Harry! You can do magic! Why didn't you just stun him?"

"I wasn't thinking, I just wanted him off you. I wanted him to stop hitting you, hurting you." Harry watched Draco turn his eyes away from him, penetrating the floor with his glare.

"Here," Harry threw Draco's wand at him, the sound of wood connecting with stone echoed around them. Spinning on his heels Harry marched up the stairs, his grip on his own wand tightening, he wished he could just destroy something, anything.

"Harry! Wait!" Draco's hand grabbed Harry's tugging it slightly towards himself, Harry fell backwards into Draco's chest. Still angry Harry couldn't bring himself to lift his head, content with resting his head on the toned chest, eyes tightly shut. Draco's arms gripped tightly around Harry.

"I'm sorry," Draco's voice was muffled by Harry's hair, "I just couldn't stop my mind, seeing you touching Blaise, holding him how you were. Your arms wrapped around him, I couldn't..."

Harry lifted his arms, snaking them around Draco's waist. Pulling them closer together. After a few seconds of silence Harry lifted his head, a small smile for Draco on his face.

"You've got nothing to worry about Draco. I Love you, want you! I couldn't care less about Blaise, the only reason I would ever go near him and that would be for the same reason as today. To protect you!"

Draco sighed and pressed his lips against Harry's forehead. Shutting his eyes.

Stretching Harry rose from the bench he'd been sat at for the last hour and half. His wrist ached from the notes he'd copied off the board. Taking off his glasses he rubbed his eyes, already sore and he'd only had his first lesson. Placing the glasses back Harry squinted back at the tiny scrawl of McGonagall. Sighing in defeat Harry began to back away his books, he'd just copy Hermione's notes later.

Swinging his bag over his shoulder Harry headed out of the classroom and over to his best friends who waited patiently outside the doorway. Hermione was talking and joking with Draco and Pansy who'd decided to wait also. Ron finally smiled seeing Harry joining them.

"Best get down to Hagrid's, hopefully it won't be anything that'll try and kill us today." Ron joked. Laughing Harry walked at his side as they led the group down the corridor. Entering the grounds Harry's stomach began to grumble, touching it with his hand Harry blushed as Ron stared.

"Skipped breakfast," Harry shrugged. Glancing behind him Ron leant closer to Harry.

"Go get something from the kitchens, sure Dobby wouldn't mind seeing you."

Also glancing over his shoulder Harry whispered back, "Hermione would slaughter me for missing lesson."

"I'll distract her, you run for it"

Harry grinned; he had the greatest friend in the world. Slowing their pace Harry and Ron fell into line with the others. Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist; she abruptly stopped speaking and turned to him. Harry watched astonished as Ron began to kiss Hermione, opening his eyes for a second to instruct Harry to leave. Grinning back Harry turned and ran back to the castle entrance.

Once he was out of sight inside the cold corridors Harry slowed his pace, pulling his bag back onto his shoulder Harry concentrated on the path to the kitchens.

"Where do you think you're going Mr Potter?" Harry smiled at the voice, not surprised that Draco had followed him. Continuing his walk Harry decided not to reply but keep the teen in suspense. Draco followed, confused as to where Harry was heading. He'd never been down this corridor before. Harry slowed his pace and stopped in front of a golden pear. Raising an eyebrow he watched Harry tickle it gently. A door to their right opened and it was then that Harry turned to face him. Taking his pale hand Harry pulled him down the steps, his mouth watering at the thought of the delicious foods Dobby would make him.

Draco's eyes widened at the sight of the house elves. There were hundreds, all scurrying around doing their own individual jobs.

"What are they all doing here?" Draco leant over to Harry's ear.

"Who do you think cooks the feasts? And cleans the dormitories and beds?" Harry laughed, remembering his own shock when Hermione first brought him down here. Slowly the house elves registered their visitors. Halting in their work and bowed.

"Harry Potter!" A squeak sounded from the back of the kitchen, making Harry's smile widen. Out the corner of his eye Harry watched Draco's reaction to seeing his former house elf.

Dobby rushed passed the group, knocking over plates of food and jugs of juice as he went. Upon reaching them his ears dropped slightly when he realised Harry wasn't alone. He dropped into a low bow.

"Mr Malfoy sir! How may Dobby help you?" Dobby's voice shook slightly.

Draco stared down at the elf, shocked by his presence. He believed he would never see this elf again, let alone see him inside Hogwarts walls.

"Dobby?" Harry crouched down so he was of similar height to the elf, which turned a toothy smile back on his face, "You couldn't make us some food could you? We missed breakfast I'm afraid."

"Of course Harry Potter! Dobby would be honoured!" The elf raced off gathering food to prepare. Harry rose and headed over to the small table situated in the corner. Draco followed.

Not many seconds past before Draco and Harry had bacon sandwiches thrust under their noses. Draco hurriedly thanked Dobby before biting into his meal. Harry however stared at Dobby, his face blank. Dobby's large tennis ball eyes looked between his hero and meal, his ears dropping with each glance.

"Does this not please Harry Potter?" His voice shook. Blinking rapidly Harry smiled nodding, "its fine thanks Dobby."

His smile returning Dobby nodded before running back to his chores. Draco waited till he was sure the house elf wasn't listening before placing his sandwich back onto his plate and leaning over the small table to Harry.

"What's wrong?"

Harry ruffled his hair, a cheeky smile on his features, I think we just found a way to get Blaise to drink the potion and tell the truth."

Frowning Draco followed Harry's gaze to the tiny house elf that kept glancing over and waving.


	16. Warning

The kitchen seemed to fill with more house elves as the day continued. Numerous elves carried large piles of bedding in a range of colours; red's mixed with green, blue with yellow. Harry smiled what would the students think if they knew their laundry was washed with other houses. He and Draco had decided to stay with Dobby until lunch; 'no point arriving late and causing a scene' was Draco's argument for staying.

Harry's eyes flickered over to Draco, he'd been aware of the blonde continuously staring at him.

"What?" Harry tried to stop his smile, his tone failing to sound serious. Draco grinned back in reply.

"Quit staring!"

"Why?" Draco leaned over the table, taking Harry's hand in his own. Lifting it slowing to his lips Draco softly kissed the tanned skin, his eyes transfixed on Harry's. "I've not been able to admire you from this distance at my leisure before, and I intend to make the most of it."

Blushing Harry pulled away his hand, causing Draco to chuckle. A small bell placed high on the wall began to chime, causing the elves to pause in their work. Hundreds of large tennis ball eyes focused upon it. After the last chime they returned to work. Harry watched as Dobby pushed his way through to them, a sad look on his face.

"The bell signals that it is almost time to send the food up to the hall Harry Potter. I hope I will get to see you again soon?" Hope shone in his eyes.

"Of course Dobby, but there's something I wondered if you could do for me?" Harry pulled the vial from his pocket, allowing it to roll into the centre of his palm Harry checked that the other elves were busy with their work to listen in, "I wondered if you'd be able to slip this into a student's drink?"

Dobby stared down at the vial, his hands twisting his jumper in his hands, "Dobby is not meant to put things into students' drinks, Headmaster Dumbledore made it clear as one of the rules."

"Oh..." Disappointment filled Harry's chest as he looked over at Draco who shrugged. Slowly he began to close his hand over the vial, "It's alright Dobby, don't want you to get into..."

Dobby's hands enclosed around Harry's, his eyes larger than Harry had ever seen them. "Dobby will do it for Harry Potter. Harry Potter would not wish to poison or harm another student so Dobby will do it."

Frowning Harry began to shake his head, he wasn't going to be responsible for Dobby getting in trouble and losing his job and home at Hogwarts.

"Thank you Dobby, you don't know what this means to Harry. You're a great help." Draco pulled Harry's arm to him and taking out the vial. Handing it over to the elf he grouched down, "The student's name is Blaise Zabini, he's in Slytherin."

Dobby nodded his head, causing his large ears to flap. Glancing around the room Dobby stepped closer to the blond, "I advise Draco Malfoy not to drink at the Slytherin table."

Stepping back Dobby turned his attention back to Harry, who watched Draco's and Dobby's conversation wide eyed. Dobby placed the vial inside his jumper a large toothy grin was sent up to Harry.

"Dobby won't let Harry Potter down."

Draco smiled down at the elf, amazed at the loyalty he showed to Harry even though he had no bond to the boy. Gripping Harry's arm tighter he began to pull Harry back towards the castle's corridors.

"Be careful Dobby! I'll see you soon" Harry waved goodbye to the elf. Praying that it wouldn't be the last time he'd see him inside Hogwarts.

Harry could feel his cheeks burning. Whispers followed him as he and Draco walked down the corridor. A squeeze on his hand caused emerald eyes to look up from the stone floors. Draco smiled back, forcing a smile onto his face Harry pulled his hand away from the pale hand of Draco as a group of second year Gryffindor passed their eyes wide at the pair.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Draco glared at the group.

"I just hate people staring,"

"What did you expect people to do? A Slytherin and Gryffindor getting together it's strange enough, but when it's me and you, a death eater's son and the chosen one, sworn enemies. It's going to shock everyone."

Draco glanced up and down the corridor, spotting a tapestry he knew hid a small passage way he pulled Harry to the direction of it. Pulling back the cloth he gestured for the smaller teen to enter.

"Harry do you want to be with me?"

Harry frowned, "Yes of course. I wouldn't have kissed you and told you how I feel if not!"

"Then why are you letting those out their stop us? I want you; I don't care if they stare, if they whisper. I have you and that is all that matters."

Smiles formed on both of their faces, bending down Draco softly touched Harry's lips with his own.

"Now come on hero, let's see some of the Gryffindor courage."

Entering the Great Hall Harry stared out at the hundreds of eyes that stared right back. He knew they could see Draco's arm entwined around his waist. Biting his lip, Harry mentally noted where Hermione and Ron were sitting and the quickest way to reach them. Suddenly he felt Draco kiss his cheek; the whispers in the hall grew.

"Remember Gryffindor courage," Draco's hot breathe tickled his ear. Turning Harry caught the blond send him a wink as his arm fell away from his waist. Glancing back at the student filled hall a smirk crossed Harry's lips.

Grabbing the pale hand Harry pulled Draco back to him, capturing his lips with his own. The hall fell quiet as the Slytherin prince and the chosen one deepened the kiss. Breaking away Harry felt butterflies in his stomach.

"How's that for Gryffindor courage?" Smiling Harry headed towards the Gryffindor table, leaving Draco in shock. The hall broke again into hundreds of separate conversations. Squeezing in next to Hermione, Harry couldn't take the grin off his face.

"Are we to assume that you and Draco are now officially an item?" Hermione raised an eyebrow; the entire Gryffindor table stared at Harry awaiting his reply.

"Least we know what Harry and Malfoy were doing during last lesson," Dean's voice travelled down the table causing the house to burst into laughter. Harry bowed his head laughing; knowing one of Hermione's lectures was close by.

"If I could have your attention" Professor McGonagall's voice sounded over the students. Turning the head table the hall once again grew quiet. Dumbledore slowly rose from his seat, a wide smile upon his face.

"I do not wish to hold your meal any longer than need be. So enjoy!"

"Oh yes, chicken legs!" Ron quickly began to fill his plate.

"Pumpkin juice Harry?" Fred to the left of Harry offered the jug. Taking the handle Harry thanked the twin, careful not spill any as his filled his goblet. Turning the jug to Hermione, Harry glanced a look at the table of green. Blaise lifted his own goblet to lips, gracefully taking a sip.

Harry could feel his heart beat hard against his chest, he hadn't listened to Snape to whether there were any side effects to the potion, and would he be able to see whether the potion had taken effect? Would they get caught out?

Sending his eyes down to the other end of the table he locked eyes with Draco, who winked back in reply that he'd seen Blaise take the bait. Harry suddenly couldn't breathe; it was like time had slowed down. Draco had raised his own goblet to his lips, Dobby's voice filled Harry's ears. I advise Draco Malfoy not to drink at the Slytherin table.

Draco slipped into his seat next to Pansy, ignoring the glares and confused glares from his housemates. The hall was still buzzing from the students hurried whispers; Draco lazily roamed his eyes up the table. Gray met Gray. A shiver ran down the blonds' spine causing him to clench his fists tightly. Narrowing his eyes, Draco met Blaise's glare with a sarcastic smirk. Clearly the boy hadn't enjoyed Draco's and Harry's display of affection unlike the rest of the student body.

A loud roar of laughter from the Gryffindor table forced the Slytherin's glares, redirecting them to the raven who currently had his head bowed a red tint to his cheeks.

"If I could have your attention" Professor McGonagall's voice sounded over the students. Turning the head table the hall once again grew quiet. Dumbledore slowly rose from his seat, a wide smile upon his face.

"I do not wish to hold your meal any longer than need be. So enjoy!"

Draco watched as the jug before him began to fill with pumpkin juice, his mind wandering to Dobby's warning. "You not having any juice?" Pansy had lifted the jug and begun to already pour into Draco's empty goblet.

His mouth felt drier than normal, his palms sweaty. With a sharp nod of his head Draco turned his eyes back to the Slytherin down the table. Blaise had already filled his goblet and begun to take a sip. Draco's mind was racing. He knew that the potion was hidden in the juice, but if he didn't take any surely it would look suspicious to everyone let alone Dumbledore that it was him and Harry who had slipped it to the Slytherin table to get to Blaise.

Turning his gaze to the orange juice before him Draco gripped the goblet, praying his hand wasn't shaking. Pansy smiled; pleased to see Draco was actually planning on eating. Lifting the goblet Draco looked over to the house of red. Emerald orbs connected with his own grey, winking Draco knew that the undoubted humiliation from taking the liquid in his glass was worth it, just to see the beautiful boy safe and happy. Placing his lips gracefully on the goblet Draco allowed the masked liquid to run down his throat.

Licking his lips Draco replaced the goblet on the wooden table. His head felt lighter than it ever had his mind clear from any thoughts. He shifted his gaze to watch Pansy out the corner of his eye. The girl currently was licking her lips, staring intently down into the empty goblet.

"Something wrong Pansy?" Draco noted how emotionless his voice appeared.

"Actually there are a lot of things." Pansy turned her body so she was fully facing the blond. "Like where did you run off to this morning? Why have you been acting suspicious for the past few days? Is it something to do with Potter? Or Blaise? What conditioner do you use, as your hair is always so soft and shiny looking?"

Draco's eyes widened slightly at the last outburst, noticing the horror and shock on his friend's face he couldn't help but laugh. Clearly the potion was working.

Harry couldn't understand why Draco had drunk the juice, knowing that it contained the potion. Ruffling his hair Harry watched the blond confused and unable to comprehend his actions.

"Honestly Ron, are you scared that the food will disappear if you don't eat so fast?" Ginny's face held nothing but disgust as she observed her brothers eating manner. The older red head paused his fork in midair as he gulped down the contents inside his mouth.

"No, I'm scared that if I don't finish eating soon and get Hermione out of the hall then we won't have much time to repeat last night in the charms classroom."

Harry snapped his head to his best friend, his eyes wide. Surely he hadn't heard him right. Ron's face was now entirely red, his eyes fixed on the brunette seated next to Harry. The coughing fit from Fred told him that Ron's voice had travelled and had been caught by a few surrounding students.

Ravenclaw's from the table over had turned round, smiles on their faces. Laughter suddenly broke out from the bottom of the Hufflepuff table. Harry watched as a small fair haired boy covered his face whilst a pale girl stared wide eyed down at him. Frowning Harry whipped his head round to a loud slap from the other side of the Gryffindor table.

His eyes travelling past the curly haired girl now shouting at her once best friend to the small figure that had popped its head around the large doors. Tears glistened in the large tennis ball eyes, upon catching Harry's attention Dobby frantically waved his hands beckoning Harry out the hall. Standing Harry was relieved that Ron's truthful statement stilled enraptured his friend's attention.

Out in the grand entrance Harry saw Dobby cowering in a corner near the dungeons. Racing over Harry allowed a hand to rest on the house elf's shoulder, hoping to comfort the creature.

"Dobby? What's...?"

"Dobby is sorry Harry Potter!" Harry stepped back slightly, unprepared for the elf's outburst. "Dobby failed Harry Potter. I placed the potion in the Slytherin's juice, so that the boy Harry Potter had intended would drink. But Winky saw Dobby, and Dobby didn't want to tell on Harry Potter so I lied to Winky. I'm sorry Harry Potter, I tried not to fail! Winky took the potion from Dobby and placed it in the juice for the rest of the school."

As he spoke Dobby had clung to Harry, his sobbing growing heavier. Once the house elf had finished Harry was unable to speak. The entire school had drunk the truth potion. Suddenly Harry's leg began to shake, unable to hold him up. Grabbing the stone wall Harry allowed himself to drop to the floor. Dobby began to sob harder.

"Did she give it to the teachers?" Harry felt his stomach tighten at the thought. Who knows what secrets they could reveal? However Harry was able to sigh in relief as Dobby frantically shook his head.

"Harry Potter had not given Dobby enough to give to the teachers and the students."

Nodding Harry smiled weakly at the sobbing elf, he couldn't blame Dobby. It was his own fault for not thinking of what would happen if Dobby was caught or accidently gave the potion to the rest of the school as well.

"It's alright Dobby. No real harm done." Placing his shaking hand on the wool covered shoulder of Dobby Harry squeezed reassuringly. He really didn't want to cause him distress. Unable to take the confessions of his friends Harry offered to walk back to the kitchens with Dobby, trying to calm the elf as they went. Heading back to the hall Harry's mind raced, he had to get Blaise to confess to the attacks but how? He needed others to be around, preferably a teacher. How would he ask Blaise? It would appear suspicious if he just went up and asked, if the teachers hadn't already figured that the students had been slipped a truth potion they surely would when Blaise confessed in front of a hall full of people.

"Harry!" The raven's concentration broke at the appearance of Draco before him. "Where you been? You missed a great show in there." Laughter tumbled from the thin lips as he remembered the 'show'. "I don't know what is going on in there but seems like everyone's feels that today is the right day to publicise their secrets."

"That's because they've drunk the potion."

"What? How?" Harry watched in amazement at the emotions playing on the usually calm and plain face of Draco Malfoy.

"Dobby got caught sneaking the potion into Slytherin's drinks and had to give it to everyone else."

More laughter escaped Draco's mouth.

"But that's not important; we need to figure out a way to get Blaise to confess now that..." Harry paused as a group of girls passed them; giggling as soon they saw the pair. Once out of earshot Harry continued, "Now we know the potion is defiantly working."

Nodding Draco replied, "Well we just need to get him into a confrontation, make it appear like before. Question him why he continues to harass us."

A mischievous smirk graced his thin lips.

They didn't have to wait long, as the pair decided to head back into the hall Draco spotted Blaise leaving. Slipping his hand into Harry's smaller ones Draco shifted his head, giving the illusion of him being unaware of his surroundings. Keeping his attention on the figure heading in their direction Draco manoeuvred his body, pleased when his shoulder connected with its target.

"What the hell Malfoy." Blaise spun round, spitting his words out through gritted teeth.

"What Zabini? Fancy another fight?" Draco's voice dripped with his humour. Harry glanced between the two boys, would this work? Butterflies danced in the brunette's stomach, surely the smirk on Draco's face would give the game away. A crowd had now begun to circle around the teens, clearly hoping for a repeat of their previous fight. Draco slipped his hand out from Harry's, bringing out his wand threateningly. Blaise mimicked the blonds' actions.

"Watch it Malfoy, I'm not in the mood to watch you throw yourself all over Potter." Blaise's gaze flickered to Harry, causing a shiver to travel down the spine of the smaller teen. Draco's smirk appeared to increase as he watched Blaise glance at Harry.

"What's the matter Zabini? Didn't you like seeing me kiss Harry? Seeing him kiss me, seeing him want to kiss me. What, remind you of how meaningless the kiss you stole from him was?" The hall was deadly quiet. Harry's heart pounded painfully in his ears as he waited.

"It wasn't meaningless! I got to him first; I got a kiss from Harry Potter long before your lips had any chance to touch his!" Blaize had raised his wand, his hand tightening around the handle.

"So you admit it? You admit you attacked Harry?"

"Yes!" Blaise's eye flashed with anger, Harry was unsure if Blaise intended it for Draco or himself. Harry felt Draco shift his weight next to him, his hand aiming his wand at Blaise's chest. An evil knowing smirk appeared on Blaise's face as he looked over Draco's body language.

"What's the matter Malfoy? Upset that I got to him first? Got to touch him, kiss him, and take him away from your clutches."

"Shut the hell up! You're disgusting. I hate knowing that your filthy hands have touched Harry, hate that your lips have touched him. And no not because, as you say, you got to him first. But because I care for him, because I love him and hate knowing that you hurt him!"

Harry's eyes grew wide, was Draco aware that he'd declared his love for him in front of the entire school?

"Bastard! Stupefy!" Blaise's voice echoed around the hall. Harry was forced backwards by Draco's arm as he deflected the spell. Feeling the arms and hands of others Harry regained his balance, whispering his thanks to Neville and Dean.

"Enough!"

Draco's and Blaise's wand lifted into the air and landed in the outstretched palm of Albus Dumbledore. To either side of him stood Snape and McGonagall. All three projected an air of anger. Harry chewed on his lip, half praying that they'd actually heard Blaise's confession.

"Off to class. Mister Malfoy and Mister Zabini my office. Now!" Dumbledore watched the large huddle of students begin to shift and head off to their respected classrooms. They whispered amongst themselves as they moved off.

"Harry come on," Hermione appeared at Harry's side, tugging at his arm in the direction of charms.

"Actually Miss Granger, I'd like Harry to join me in my office as well." Dumbledore didn't look at the teens he addressed, rather allowing his tone to emphasise his mood. Hermione glanced apologetically at Harry before heading up the stairs away.

Snape and McGonagall took Draco and Blaise by the arm and guided them through the crowd; soon only Harry and Dumbledore were left standing in the entrance. Shifting his weight from each foot Harry scratched the back of his neck nervously. Moments passed before Dumbledore turned to him.

"Will you walk with me Harry?" Harry felt his emotions tug at his heart as he stared into the disappointed pools of Dumbledore's blue eyes. They began to climb the stairs in silence; Harry became increasingly aware of how loud his shoes sounded against the stone floor.

"I'm unsure whether I need voice my disappointment at your actions Harry; however I do feel you need to hear how foolish it was of you to not only slip a potion into the students' drinks but to also manipulate the respect and trust that Dobby places in you."

Blood rushed to Harry's cheeks as again guilt stabbed at his heart.

"I understand that you took Miss Granger's and Mister Zabini's potion to use, I compliment you on taking the best and most successful potion from the class, though again I doubt I need to suggest the number of rules Mister Malfoy broke to obtain it."

Harry glanced up at Dumbledore at the mention of Draco, a smile formed on the old man's lips at the action.

"I am aware that this wasn't entirely your fault Harry. But I cannot ignore your involvement either."

The pair stopped in front of the large eagle statue that lead to the grand office. Without watching Harry heard the headmaster speak the password, he could hear the statue move and he felt Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder.

"Now I want to tell you that I fully understand why you took what actions that you did, so do not beat yourself up over this. Nobody was hurt, yes their prides and egos are most likely deflated, but nothing that time cannot heal."

Harry dare to meet the eyes of the man he truly respected, relief washed through him to once again see the mysterious sparkle he came so used to seeing. Smiling back Harry followed Dumbledore as he pushed open the large oak doors to his office.

Draco looked up as the door opened, unsure whether to smile or frown upon seeing Harry. Daring a glance at Blaise who was seated closer to the door he was pleased that the boy didn't even lift his gaze from the floor. Snape who was stood beside his chair squeezed his shoulder, whether it was to reassure him or warn him Draco was unsure.

Dumbledore flicked his was and a chair beside him appeared, gesturing it to Harry the headmaster seated himself in the large chair behind the oak desk. Placing his finger tips together Dumbledore surveyed the two Slytherin's before him.

"I know that you both are currently under a truth potion, one that you both yourselves made this year in Potions class. As the head of both your house's Professor Snape has granted permission and takes full responsibility for me to question you both. I will not lie, I know who is responsible for the students of this school being exposed to the potion," Dumbledore's eyes flicked to Harry and then to Draco before returning back to the two boys before him, "And I became aware of why after your argument. This is the time for you both to voice your sides of the story. Mister Zabini, firstly I would like to know is it true that it was you who attack Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy?"

"Yes," Blaise still hadn't looked up from the floor.

"And why did you attack them?"

"I'm sick of Malfoy always getting what he wants! I wanted to beat him for once, and I did...do fancy Harry." Blaise's cheeks were now tainted pink.

"You're disgusting!" Draco spat.

"Mister Malfoy, please. Now I'm sure you are aware that any form of bully and physical abuse is against the rules of Hogwarts. I have no other choice but to suspend you for a month, your parents will be called for a meeting with, the head of your house and the school governors at the end of your suspension to determine whether you should be allowed back into the school. Hopefully you come to regret your actions. I must now ask you to pack your belongings before reporting back here to be escorted off the school grounds. I regretfully will have Professor Snape contact and inform your parents."

Standing Blaise nodded at Dumbledore before leaving the office, followed closely by Snape. Harry couldn't help but feel elated by the news, a huge weight felt as though it had been lifted. Turning to Draco his smile increased when he realised the blond was smiling back at him in triumph.

"Back to the suitable punishment of you two."

Moments later Harry descended the steps from Dumbledore's office and stepped into the empty corridor. A wide grin spread across his face as he took in a deep breath, feeling the most relaxed he had in months. Dumbledore had found it fitting to give him and Draco a week of detentions for their actions. Harry jumped slightly as arms entwined themselves around his waist, bringing him closer to the chest and Draco Malfoy. Who currently had begun nuzzling his neck.

"We did it Draco." Spinning round Harry grinned up into the face of Draco. "We finally got rid of him!" Draco grinned back to Harry, pulling the raven haired into a tighter embrace. Kissing the top of Harry's head Draco laughed, "Yeah we did."

Suddenly the corridor began to fill with students. Still holding Harry close to him Draco watched as the groups passed their eyes wide at the sight.

"You do realise that you declared your love for me to the entire school earlier?" Harry pulled back from Draco's chest to look him in the eye.

"I am quite aware, why? Does it upset you?" Draco frowned.

"No," Harry glanced nervously at a large group of students that passed. Draco watched the raven worriedly.

"Harry? Are you sure your okay with us being public?" Draco lifted Harry's chin so to meet his eyes. Grinning Harry nodded.

"Just another adventure in my long line of adventures." Reaching up Harry crushed his lips against Draco's'. Licking Draco's bottom lip he begged for access to more of his mouth. Willingly Draco obliged, a moan travelling up is throat caused him to pull Harry closer. Breaking for air, neither teen pulled away as their foreheads rested together, their breath mixing together.

"I Love you Harry Potter."

"I Love you too Draco Malfoy."

When his father had told him that Malfoy's always got what they wanted, he never thought Harry Potter would have been one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this small Fanfiction, it is one of my favourite that I have ever wrote. I hope that you enjoyed my AU and look forward to your reviews.
> 
> I first began this story back in 2006 and finished it in 2011. So I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes, I never found a beta to read my stories.


End file.
